Return of the Sixth and the Seventh
by Oblivion Keeper
Summary: The sequel to At Sixes and Sevens. Please read all of the first before coming here! Rated for IkeMarth and strong language. Mild suggestive themes.
1. Back for More

Began Typing: 3:06 PM 7/20/2008

Posted: 7/20/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh- Chapter One (Back for More)

* * *

The sun was up in the midday, the streaking rays of sunlight leaking through the slight overcast, making the port side town gleam oddly in the summer heat. A boy of about seventeen years of age ran from the castle, fear in his eyes and tripping over his own feet clumsily. Something wasn't right on this sunny Talian afternoon.

This green-haired boy shoved his way through the massive corwds of the town, ignoring their angry protests. His bows clanked loud and obnoxiously on his back. Everything was wrong, as Lady Lena had forewarned. He had to find his lord before it was too late!

Cobalt eyes carved their way into his mind once again, even though he had just muscled them out, the perfectly muscular body build of the familiar mercenary haunting his dreams. He allowed himself to smile as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. The ocean lie just before him, the cliff precarious. If anyone saw such nobility there, he would be immediately reprimanded. "I wonder what Ike's doing...?" He thought aloud, relaxing as the sun warmed his pale skin.

He jerked back to reality as soon as possible. Something wasn't right here. Doves. A flock of doves flew overhead, away from the castle. The doves usually loved it there, so why...? The ground shook with great intensity, the front of the cliff he sat on sliding down into the ocean with an ear-splitting crash. He hopped to his feet, narrowly evading falling himself. "Lord Marth!"

His eyes finally recognized the archer approaching him. A boy with hair like the forest, about his age and just as slender. "Gordon!" Marth flinched as Gordon clutched his arms roughly. "What's wrong?"

The look on the boy's face was one of total panic. "Princess Sheeda!" He gasped. "Castle! Mass of big black...STUFF!"

Marth glanced around swiftly. He felt utterly helpless, as nothing appeared to be wrong. "Gordon, calm down!" Marthshook the boy's shoulder's slightly. "What's wrong with Sheeda?"

Gordon grabbed his hand, beginning to pull him back to the castle. The sight that played out before them was likely to dance in Marth's head for years to come. The once peaceful castle and kingdom were engulfed in a black mass. The sounds of people's screams echoed through the air, halting the prince in his tracks. The town had once been so peaceful, the smell of fresh morning bread wafting up the hillside quite contrary to the horror. Gordon had nothing to say, his silence conveying his disbelief and fear. Marth clenched his fist and shut his eyes. "This is horrible..." He mumbled.

"Eh?...Oh...prince?"

Marth looked to Gordon, his heart feeling like lead in his chest. "What is it?"

"I know this is a hard moment for you but...uh...it's not stopping!"

Marth's eyes widened, shooting up. Gordon was right, the black mass of who-knows-what continued to tear up the ground, headed straight for them. "Oh!"

"Run!" Gordon yelled, grabbing Marth's arm and beginning to pull him away.

Marth turned around, following Gordon's lead. Unfortunately, they were on a cliff overlooking the ocean and the mass was, of course, on land. Gordon frowned, finding their choices limited. "Lord Marth!" He yelled, getting the prince's attention. "On the count of three, jump!"

"What!? Off the cliff!?"

"We don't have a lot of options! Ready!?"

"No!"

"One...Two..."

Marth squeezed his friend's hand tightly, ready to jump. "THREE!" Gordon screamed, jumping off, Marth close behind.

The ethereal sphere had just claimed the edge of the cliff they were just on. Marth, within seconds, felt his whole body be submerged in icy-cold water. His lungs screamed for air and his joints ached in pain. He couldn't find Gordon's hand anymore, kicking and flailing wildly to reach the surface.

Marth kept his eyes shut, but forced his head through the tension of the water, air filling his lungs feeling just as cool as the water around him. He resisted shivering. "GORDON!?" He called, traversing as the waves slapped his back roughly.

"I'm here, milord!" The archer responded, an arm's reach away from him. He, too, seemed to be struggling to fight the waves. "Grab hold of a rock!"

"You mean the jagged rocks we barely missed when we jumped that could've killed me!?"

"Yeah, that's them!"

Marth forced his way towards the jagged rocks a few yards from the engulfed cliffs, wrapping his arm around it, tears cutting into his arms. He extended the other arm to Gordon. "Hold on, Gordon!" He roared over the ocean surf, receiving a mouthful of salt water for his effort.

The waves beat against his back, knocking the breath from him. The sopping wet boy grabbed his hand loosely, his hands slippery from the water. The prince pulled him over, waiting until he clutched to the rock beside him before letting go. Marth grunted, the water giving him a thrashing. "Get on the other side, Marth!" Gordon bellowed.

"And put my back to THAT!?"

"Just do it!"

Marth pulled himself around the rock, allowing it to break the waves for him. Marth shot Gordon an indecipherable look. "This is insanity!" He argued with generally no one. "What is that!?"

"I have no idea!" Gordon responded.

The mass gradually came to a roaring halt, engulfing he landmass that was once over 10,000 people's homes. Gordon noticed this first. "Lord Marth, it seems to have halted..."

"Wonderful, but just what is it?"

"I don't know, but I have absolutely no intentions of finding out."

Marth silently agreed. "Well...now what?"

Gordon took a few deep breaths, attempting to make them void of water, unsuccessfully. "I don't know. We'll be worn down if we move...we'll die of hypothermia if we do nothing..."

Marth glanced around. "So, we can wait and die!? Is that it?!"

Gordon frowned. "Well...the way you say it makes it sound worse..."

Marth sighed heavily. "D-Dammit..." His body was already starting to shiver, the ocean's currents carrying away his body heat.

The prince felt helpless. He was a lover, not a fighter, bu he refused to die so pathetically. Marth looked back to the mass. It was such an abnormal sight...however, it was the unknown or the bottom of the ocean. He was pretty sure that he was going to die anyways, so why not so to the pearly gates saying, 'I jumped into an unknown mass.'? That would surely give him bragging rights for all eternity..."Gordon." He stated, the archer jumping. "I'm going in."

"What!?" Gordon cried. "No!"

"Yeah." Marth kept his eyes on the oblivion. "And you're coming with me."

"What!? No, Prince Marth, please reconsider!!"

Marth snatched Gordon's wrist, pushing off the rock and towards the abyss behind. A curtain of darkness enveloped them as they entered and all worries left the as they were swept inside. Was this what dying felt like? Well...The floor of purgatory was sure cold... Wait, floor?

Marth pushed against the solid surface beneath him, propping himself up to his elbows. Darkness. Total darkness, somehow alight. He could've sworn they had only just broken through, but there was no end to the multicolored broken floor underneath him. But hey, who was he to complain? It was better than the water...Speaking of which, he was still soggy. Marth crawled to his friend who lie perfectly still on the floor. "Goron...Gordon! Open your eyes, you idiot!"

The archer grumbled slightly. "L-Lord Marth?"

"Yes my dear half-wit, it's me. Come on, get up. We've got to start moving."

"Am I... in heaven?"

Marth slapped Gordon, his green-haired friend shooting up. "Ow!" He cried, clutching his cheek. "That hurt!"

"Then you're still alive. Quit fooling around."

Gordon sat up somberly, surveying the area. "Yeah...uh...where are we?"

Marth stood up, looking around as he wrung his cape out. "Honestly, I have no idea, but we can't dawdle. If there are things here, they'll know the area better. We cannot afford to hang around."

Gordon hiked to his feet, checking to make sure he still had some arrows in his quiver. Lucky days, he had atleast forty arrows left, each with a soft red feather tied to the end. Unfortunately, that meant they were practice arrows. They could only be used once a piece. Gordon shrugged. At least he had some. "Do you have Falchion?" He asked Marth.

Marth nodded. "Of course. Now, let's move."

"Uh...which way?"

"..." Marth rest his head in his hands. "You pick."

Gordon closed his eyes and ran in circles until he was dizzy, finally pointing off somewhere into the mist. "That way!" He exclaimed.

"That way it is then." Marth agreed, beginning to walk.

Gordon did not like the uncomfortable silence that was likely to fall when only two traveled together, so he attempted to make small talk. "So...uh...what kind of creatures will we find here?"

"Poyo!"

Gordon and Marth leapt four feet, whipping around, only to see a small pink puffball that surmounted to about shin height. "Kirby!" Marth ran out from behind Gordon, skidding to his knees as he stooped to scoop up his friend in his arms. "I missed you!"

"Poyo!" Kirby's small arms hugged Marth's back. "Poyopoyo! Goo' morning pwincess!"

Gordon blinked confused. "Marth, what is that?"

"Gordon, this is Kirby. I met him at the tournament I left for a while ago. Kirby, this is Gordon, my childhood friend."

"Poyo, poyo! M-miss you! Lollipop!"

Marth'seyes widened slightly. "Kirby, does this have to do with the tournament?"

Kirby nodded. "Poyo!"

Gordon glanced between the two. "Wait...so he can understand you, but he can't speak? Oh, now i'm confused..."

"Kirby, tellmeis..." Marth calmed himself, his speech slurring together. "Is...is Ike here?"

Kirby nodded again. "Poyo, poyo! Lollipop!"

Gordon blinked again. "I don't get this! Why can it understand you??"

"Can you take me to him?"

"Poyo!"

"Quit ignoring me!" Gordon cried, flailing pointlessly.

Kirby hopped from Marth's arms, beginning to jog, leading the way. Marth grabbed Gordon's wrist again, pulling him behind him. "Wait!" Gordon yelled as they zigzagged up platforms and jumped chasms where if they missed, they would fall to their dooms. "Who's Ike?!"

Marth smiled widely. "Don't worry, you'll like him!"

"Lollipop, poyo!"

Marth skidded to a halt, Gordon stopping behind him. Gordon turned his head to the side slightly...

* * *

Cliff hanger! Isn't this so much fun already? Once again, for safety purposes, this is Part Two of At Sixes and Sevens and I think it's giving my carpal tunnel. -Grin- Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed that last story. Hopefully this one's better. I apologize for putting Gordon in it, but he is REALLY funny. Really.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB, Nintendo, or Fire Emblem. :) If I did though...Bwahaha!


	2. Welcome to Subspace

Began Typing: 8:26 PM 7/22/2008

Posted: PM 7/22/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Two (Welcome to Subspace)

* * *

Marth shook his head. Was that...possible? That being in front of him... Gordon's loud voice interrupted his thoughts. "A statue?"

Marth took a step closer. It was, without a doubt, Ike. Except he was frozen in time, his body a deep rock-like grey. Marth reached out shakily and touched Ike's cheek. Stone cold. Ike's whole body appeared rigid and tense and he seemed to be glaring, his arms around a small female who his her face in his chest. His great golden sword was at his feet. "No..." Marth faced Kirby. "What happened to him!?"

"Poyo..."

Marth clutched Ike's headband in his pocket, attempting to calm down and feeling guilty for having snapped at poor Kirby. It was just Ike...why was he so worried? Marth frowned. Ike...the man who had remained at his side even though he continued to push him away. Well...now it was his turn. Marth faced Kirby and Gordon. "Remember this place. We're going to figure out who runs this place and teach them a lesson about messing with our homelands!"

"Poyo!" Kirby pumped his little fists into the air in agreement.

"We?" Gordon asked, following the prince as he and the puffball stormed off.

Marth seemed to be lost in thought as they trudged along, Gordon unable to help the feeling that he should do something to

cheer him up. "So...uh...what's this Ike guy like?" The archer attempted to get Marth to talk.

The prince let a faint smile show on his face. "He's a complete idiot."

"...Any redeeming qualities?"

Marth shook his head. "That's about it."

Gordon continued walking, unable to get Marth to continue talking for another several minutes. He finally gave up, looking around. "Haven't we...been here before?"

"Poyo!"

Gordon glanced around, spotting a familiar sight in the distance. "But...isn't that Ike?"

Marth glanced over, frowning. "Yes...Hm...Something isn't right here...Let's walk a bit more...see what happens..."

Unfortunately, things did not change for the party of three. No matter how far any direction they walked, they continually found themselves staring at the statue of Ike. Gordon grumbled, his legs sore. "Can't we stop for a bit?" He finally asked. "My legs hurt..."

Marth sighed, nodding. "Fine...We'll take a moment to rest."

The three sat down in a circle, Ike's statue included. Marth couldn't keep the frown off of his face as he stared at it, conveniently located across the circle from him. Ike was such a strong person. For something to petrify him in such a way...Marth couldn't help but worry for his group. What could be so powerful as to turn Ike to stone? Gordon, after several minutes, finally convinced Marth to set up camp in the empty grounds. Currently, Gordon lie with Kirby in his arms under a sleeping bag, snoring loudly. Marth, however, could not sleep. He simply stood, surveying Ike as an art collector would a piece in the museum.

Cords in his heart pulled. His brain's synapses shot so swiftly, he was unsure what he was thinking. Was Ike afraid before he fell? Was his last thought about him? Marth couldn't help but let his eyes water, resisting his hardest to not let the tears fall. Ike was once so strong, so powerful, fool-hardy, headstrong, egotistical...now he stood in uncharacteristic silence, a scowl engraved on his always rough features. Marth stepped closer curiously staring at Ike's eyes. Something had to be hissing behind them...

Marth, still unable to figure it out after a few minuted, glanced up, realizing his lips were just before Ike's. Was this how...the mercenary felt?...That day in the hospital...maybe he should...

Marth winced. What was he thinking? He was a prince, such thoughts should be void from his mind and shunned. But that only made him want it more. Marth typically played by the rules, but breaking them just this once would be his pleasure.

The prince's lips met the stone cold embrace of stone. Ike did nothing in return, not that Marth expected him to. It was his first kiss. Well...by his accord anyways. Marth's kiss did not last long, he pulling back after a few moments. His hand grazed over Ike's cheek. If only he'd told him before...that he thought he was a total jerk and he loved him. He just...the fear of losing another close to him was far greater than his love and hope at this point. He wouldn't let that happen again. Ike would be the last he lost.

Marth stepped away from the statue, lying down in his own cape by Gordon. He only packed one sleeping bag and since Gordon whined so much, he let the archer have it. Marth attempted to shake off his thoughts of Ike, eventually drifting off to sleep.

He suddenly became aware of small arms gripping his back tightly. He felt like she'd been there forever, but now she shook like a leaf. He wouldn't release until she was unafraid. He kept his eyes aimed at her auburn hair, ignoring how incredibly stiff his joints were and how moist his lips were. Her voice finally spoke up, resounding in the empty area. "B-brother?"

"Yes?"

"A-are we alive?"

"I would assume so. I always thought heaven would be brighter."

His protective arms left her and he straightened his back, grunting irritably as it cracked. Hazel eyes stared at him curiously. God his kid-sister could be annoying..."What?" He huffed.

"This doesn't look like Crimea..."

Indeed it didn't. In fact, it looked like a wasteland. Darkness stretched out for miles before them, the floor an unnatural blue and pink. "Weird..."

"Ike, look! There's people here!"

"What?" The mercenary looked at her. "Where, Mist?"

Mist pointed behind him, looking fearful. Ike turned, blinking. A boy with poofy green hair seemed to be dreaming, wrapped up in a large fluffy bed sheet. Behind him was a lump covered by a cape...a long blue one at that. Ike couldn't help but think it looked familiar. "Who are they?" The little girl in a yellow sundress asked.

"Like I know." Ike grumbled.

The large mercenary walked over by the forest haired boy and shook the sleeping male roughly by his shoulder. "Hey." He beckoned. "Wake up."

"Not now, milord..." He grunted, turning over. "Princess Ellis...mad at you if...ball on Saturday...with flying cheese."

Ike shot a questioning look at his sister, she giggling. "He's not scary at all!" She laughed.

"Nope." Ike agreed. "Just retarded. Hey you, wake up!"

The boy's eyes finally opened after Ike kicked him sharply in the side. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed when he spotted the mercenary towering over him. "Attack! Attack! Temple knights, go on without me! Save Lady Ellis and-!"

Ike covered the young archer's mouth. "Quit yelling." He whispered. "Geez...you're a loud one, huh?"

Ike did not remove his hand from the boy's mouth, waiting for Mist to approach, which she did rather abruptly. "Hi there." She greeted. "My name's Mist and this is my big brother, Ike."

Ike let go of the boy's mouth, allowing him to respond. "My name is Gordon." He responded. "I'm an Aritian archer. I work for the prince."

"Who doesn't now-a-days?" Ike teased.

Kirby suddenly popped out from the sleeping bag and, spotting Ike, cried, "Lollipop, poyo!"

Ike laughed, patting Kirby's head. "Lollipop, huh? Yeah, okay, Kirby..."

Kirby bobbed over to the lumpy cape, punching on it slightly. "Poyo, poyo!" Kirby squeaked.

"Not now,Kirby..." A tired voice grumbled. "Go bother Gordon.."

"Poyo! Goo' moning pwincess!"

Ike's eyes widened and he stood up, stepping around Gordon. "Sir!" Gordon called. "You really shouldn't do that-!"

"It's not very nice to ignore Kirby, y'know." Ike mumbled, squatting down by the cape, pushing it with his index finger slightly.

Wait a minute...that wasn't Gordon's voice! Marth threw his cape off of him, staring aghast at the mercenary. "I-Ike!" He stuttered. "You're okay!"

"Hah!" Ike boomed. "Like some dark bubble could hurt me!"

"Big brother!" Mist called. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

Ike held a hand out, pulling Marth up to his feet. "Marth, this is my younger sister, Mist. Mist, this is princess Marth."

Marth shook his head. "I'm a prince, you idiot."

Ike grinned. "Old habits die hard."

"Well. As you probably already know because he's incredibly talkative, this is Gordon, my childhood friend."

"You wound me Lord Marth."

Marth smiled at Gordon. "I tease."

Gordon shrugged. "So," Ike glanced around, "What're you guys doing here? In fact, where IS here?"

Marth shrugged in return. "Gordon and I are here because a dark mass overtook Talis castle. It was either drown or come here. Where here is, I'm not so sure. You dropped your sword."

Ike grinned, picking up Ragnell, the large golden sword that had scared Marth the first time he saw it. Mist was suddenly looking up at Marth, her eyes wide. "You're a prince?" She asked in awe.

"Uh...yes."

"Did you ever rescue a princess?"

Ike felt a blush coming on his cheeks. "Mist, those stories are just fairy tales. Leave poor Marth alone."

Mist huffed, puffing up her cheeks and glaring at Ike, stomping her foot. "They are NOT just stories! I'm sure he's saved tons of princesses! In fact, I bet he's married, or at least engaged!" She turned to Marth. "Well?"

"Well..." Marth ransacked his memory for information. "I did save princesses Ellis, Sheeda, and Nina..."

"See?" Mist had a triumphant look on her face, Ike looking rather surprised. "What'd you save them from? A dragon, right?"

"Actually, yes. A dark dragon that possessed Princess Ellis."

Gordon laughed. "She was sure mad you had Cornelius's sword, Lord Marth!"

Marth shook his head, gazing down at Falchion. "A sister's rage is truly scary, Gordon. You would've run too."

Mist clasped her hands together in hope. "Did you have a big wedding with the girl of your dreams and sweep her off her feet onto your large white horse and carry her off into the sunset as the church bells rang!?"

Marth's eyes were as wide a dinner plates. Ike felt anger and something else boiling under his skin...jealousy? Gordon suddenly burst out in laughter, falling to the floor. "Lord Marth isn't even married yet!"

Mist stuck out her bottom lip. "Is the prince engaged?"

Marth rubbed the back of his head, Gordon's laughter continuing. "Well...uh..."

"Dating?"

Marth sighed in defeat. "Let's just say the prince is available."

Ike felt relived. It was nice to know that Marth wasn't already taken by any psycho princess..."Hey!" Mist exclaimed. "I'm available, too!"

Ike's eyes widened and he grabbed Mist by the front of her collar. "No you're not!" He interrupted. "Not while i'm around you're not!"

Marth couldn't help but laugh a little. "Let her finish, Ike."

Ike grunted begrudgingly, releasing Mist. His little sister grinned, looking up at Marth. "I would make a good queen!"

Ike immediately pulled her away from Marth. "Mist!" He cried. "You can't just come onto someone like that!"

Mist crossed her arms. "Why not? You do it all the time!"

Gordon walked over to Marth, patting his back. "Don't take it personally, Mist." Gordon laughed, rubbing Marth's shoulder. "He doesn't deal well with affection."

Marth winced. "Sorry..."

"In fact," Gordon continued, "the only other time I've ever seen him show any sort of affection to anyone out of the family was-" Marth's eyes widened. Gordon hadn't seen that, had he? "- when he kissed your brother."

Immediate silence followed Gordon's statement. Somewhere, one thousand miles away, a pin dropped, it sounding like an explosion. Then, just as if the silence were the calm before the storm, Ike and Mist cried at the same time, "You KISSED me!?" and "My brother's gay!?"

Marth winced, turning to Gordon. "Gordon, what the HELL!? I thought you were asleep!"

"I couldn't sleep with you up and wandering around! Sheesh!"

Ike suddenly interrupted. "Marth, what's going on? Is what Gordon said true?"

Marth took a step back. "I-i'm sorry, Ike..."

"And YOU were mad at ME!"

Gordon and Mist's eyes widened at the words. "You mean..." Mist began. "You've kissed BEFORE?"

Marth glared at Ike. "When I was unconscious!"

"Like when i'm petrified is any better!"

"Well, no one asked you!"

"Don't pull that on me! You friggin KISSED me!"

Marth shook his head, crossing his arms. "I don't hear you complaining that you didn't want it!"

"That's because it's implied!"

"You probably don't even know what that word means!"

Ike shook with anger. "You're so stubborn!"

Gordon and Mist were rather afraid to enter the conversation. Neither had seen their traveling companions so mad and it scared them stiff. Marth rolled his eyes. "And you're a moron!"

"Everyone knows that! You're like a broken record!"

"Ugh! I can't stand you!"

"Then maybe we should split up!"

"Fine! Come on, Gordon, we're leaving!"

Gordon jumped slightly, grabbing the sleeping bag. "Y-yes Lord Marth..."

Ike clutched Mist's wrist, beginning to drag her away the opposite direction. "Fine! Come on, Mist!"

Kirby watched as the two blue-haired swordsmen parted ways. The world didn't make sense to the puffball. Ike had kissed Marth, meaning he liked him. This made Marth mad. Marth had kissed Ike, meaning he returned Ike's affection. This made Ike mad. If they both returned the affection, why were they so mad at each other? "Poyo?" Kirby blinked, running off after Ike.

* * *

The horror continues. ZOMG, Marth kissed Ike! It's about time, too. Hope you liked it, cause there's more where that came from! Woo!

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB, Fire Emblem (due to the presence of Gordon and Mist), or anything Nintendo does. There.


	3. Restoring Order

* * *

Began Typing: 3:14 PM 7/23/2008

Posted: 7/24/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Three (Restoring Order)

* * *

The mercenary was bubbling with rage, storming off into subspace for no particular reason and in no particular direction. "Who does he think he is!?" Ike raved. "Kissing me and still being mad at me for kissing him...what a hypocrite!"

Mist finally pulled her wrist free from Ike's grasp. "Brother, stop for a minute!"

"What is it?!" He snapped. Mist's eyes filled with tears and he immediately regretted losing his cool. "I...I'm sorry, Mist. What is it?"

"You kissed him, right?"

"Well...yes."

"Aren't you glad he kissed you back? That generally means he accepts and returns the feeling. Why are you two arguing, then?"

Ike was stunned. "Uh...heh...probably for the sake of fighting."

"I don't get it either."

* * *

"Lord Marth, please wait!" Gordon called, dropping random items as he scrambled behind his angry lord. "You're walking too fast!"

Marth halted, palming his head into his hand. "Sorry, Gordon. He's just such a no good, dirty rotten, fatherless-!"

"Lord Marth, that's below the belt."

"But he deserves it! Of all the stupid-!"

"Lord Marth! Such a foul mouth does not befit a prince of your standards!"

Marth fell silent. Gordon was right, which was not a usual occurrence. "My apologies...it's just..."

Gordon grinned. "You love him."

"Wh-what!?"

Gordon laughed. "You're not one to be bothered by those who mean nothing to you. The only people who bother you are those you care about. Honestly, I don't think i've seen you more angry in my life."

"...what am I going to do, Gordon?"

Gordon pat Marth's back. "He'll know what to do when the time comes."

"Y-yes...I suppose you're right."

"We should go find him. He's alone protecting his sister, which may not end well."

Marthnodded, turning around when his eyes met those of a large green dragon's with ornate markings. It roared loudly, its cry shaking the sky as its tail lashed out, hitting Marth square in the chest, knocking him breathless and sending him flying several feet backwards. "Lord Marth!" Gordon yelled, running to his side. "Are you alright?!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ike questioned his little sis.

"Did it sound like an angry dragon?"

"Followed by a 'Lord Marth'?"

"Then yes."

Ike faced Mist. "Stay here, i'm going to go help."

"No, i'm going too!"

* * *

Gordon slapped Marth's cheek lightly as the snake-like creature approached very slowly. "Lord Marth, wake up!"

But it was no use. Marthwas out cold, probably breathless and trickles of blood leaked from his mouth. "Crap!" Gordon cried, pulling Marthclose as the snake-thing began to coil up around the both of them, preparing to constrict.

* * *

"I can't afford you getting hurt!"

"I can help! I can heal!"

"Mist, just-!"

A yell followed by a roar echoed in the distance. Ike winced. "Fine!" He called. "Just stay out of trouble!"

Mist followed Ike, eventually spotting the large dragon of a deep green color. She halted a ways back, staring at it in awe. Ike, on the other hand, continued to charge towards it. "I'm coming Marth!" He bellowed, making the dragon face him.

Ike used his beloved Ragnell to force the coils surrounding Marth and Gordon to be severed, cutting the dragon into several uneven pieces. Gordon and Marthfell to the floor with a CLUMP! from being suspended in the air by the squeeze. Ike darted into the remains, dropping to Gordon's side. "Lord Marth, Lord Marth!" Gordon cried, shaking the prince slightly. "Wake up! Come on!"

Ike hit Marth's cheek lightly. "Get up, princess."

"...I...Ike?...What're you...?"

Ike smiled as Gordon laughed, hugging Marth. Ike didn't answer Marth's fragmented question. He didn't have time to. Suddenly, a deep laughter boomed across the space and a familiar face...er...hand showed itself. "Master Hand!" Ike called, standing up. "What's going on here!?"

The hand twitched, seemingly having a spasm in the air. Ike's irritation grew. "Answer me!!"

The knuckles of the right hand balled into a fist. Ike blinked. "THAT can't be good...RUN!"

Ike scooped up Marth, the prince incapacitated and unable to run, Gordon running back to grab Mist who had already grabbed Kirby. "Where are we running to!?" Gordon asked, alarmed at the foreign flying fist.

"I don't know!" Ike yelled back. "Just run!"

Master Hand loomed closer and closer as they ran, Ike eventually feeling the hand's heat on his heels. Almost immediately, the five found themselves lying in green grass, looking up at a blue sky sprawled with clouds. "W-we're out?" Ike panted.

"And right in time, too!" Gordon laughed.

Ike chuckled, lying on his back. He reached out, grabbing a hold of the barely conscious Math's hand, squeezing it. "We made it!"

He felt slight pressure back on his hand, but it was weak. Ike couldn't resist a slight smile. "Ike!" Someone called, not far away.

Ike sat up, glancing over. They had somehow, by some odd twist of fate, found Smash Manor. "Peach! Zelda!" He waved, still not standing up.

All the smashers in the manor at the time came out, gathering around Ike, Marth, Kirby, Mist, and Gordon. Ike was startled. All of the smashers included Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Fox, the Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo), Captain Falcon, and Pit. "what happened to Marth?!" Zelda exclaimed, pulling him into her lap.

"We were attacked." Gordon explained. "We would've died if it weren't for Ike."

Marth chuckled weakly. "I owe you...my life...again..."

Ike crawled over. "Hey, you saved my life, already."

Marthsmirked, wiping the blood off his face with the back of his sleeve. "Thank you..."

"What WAS that?" Mist questioned.

"That," Fox began, eyeing the girl he'd never seen before suspiciously, "was subspace."

"What?" Ike interjected. "What's 'subspace'?"

"We're not sure." Zelda answered. "All we know is that if you "die", you turn to stone."

"Hey!" Gordon laughed. "Like Ike!"

"You were a statue?" Mario asked with his bad Italian accent.

Ike nodded. "For a while."

"You're the only one who had reverted so far, then."

Ike hung his head solemnly. "Is that where everyone is now? Subspace?"

"Afraid so..."

Ike pounded his fist into the ground. "Crap..."

Marth's hand lay on top of his, the prince smiling. "Go get them..."

Ike grinned. "That's it! We'll go get our petrified friends from subspace! Who's with me!?"

Everyone kept their hands down, hesitating. Ike frowned deeply. Mist stated his thoughts for him. "Don't everybody volunteer at once..." She teased.

Ike shook his head. "It's alright..."

No one wanted to go in there...who was he kidding? Suddenly, a blue gloved arm reached into the air. The injured royal smiled. "I'm...with Ike."

Ike grinned, walking over to Marth and pulling him up, letting him climb onto his back. "Marth needs rest," he stated, "does anyone have an extra bed?"

Peach nodded. "Yes."

Ike readdressed the group. "I'm setting out tomorrow morning. Join me if your friends are worth it."

The mercenary followed Peach up to her room, Marth on his back. He finally lay Marth on the extra bed, pulling over a chair and sitting in it backwards. "How're you feeling?" Ike asked.

"Sleepy..."

"Just rest, then...i'll be here."

Ike sighed, pacing back and forth on the typically lush lawn in front of Smash Manor. No one. Not a single soul had shown up to save their friends, and possibly family. The mercenary faced the bubbling mass of subspace that lie behind him, staring at it in deep thought. Why? Did no one care for the others lost in there? Or was it that they didn't want to join them? In that case, their cowardice disgusted him.

Footsteps crunched behind him in the grass, a slight shuffle to it. Ike turned and faced the stumbling boy, running to his side just before he fell over. "Marth, you shouldn't be up yet!" Ike steadied the noble with his hand.

Marth smiled, swaying slightly. "Yeah but...I brought THEM."

Ike looked over Marth's shoulder, spotting all the remaining smashers coming from the manor. Ike looked back to Marth. "How did you do that?" Ike asked.

Marth shrugged. "They saw me coming out and followed me."

Ike grinned, patting Marth's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing them here. You should go rest now."

"No." Marthattempted to stand up straight, wavering dangerously. "I'm going with you."

"But Marth, you're so..."

"Weak, I know. I won't be a burden, I promise."

Ike shook his head. "You can barely stand! How're you going to fight?"

Gordon suddenly appeared at Marth's side, supporting him with an arm. "Thank you Gordon." Marth leaned more on Gordon's shoulder. "Let's go in."

The smashers lined up, swiftly passing through the barrier between the worlds. "That was a weird feeling, huh big brother?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah, it- Mist!! I told you to stay in the manor!"

The little girl put her hands on her hips, puffing up her cheeks like usual when she was peeved. "Come on, Ike! I'm telling you, I can help!"

Ike sighed as the group continued walking, just roaming about subspace. "Fine, fine...just...stay out of trouble."

Mist skipped away, Ike watching as she propped Marth up on the other side of Gordon. The prince absolutely refused to stay behind, even walking at the head of the group. Ike liked the determined look on his face. Marthwas a n envious person, in strength and spirit...okay, mainly spirit. The prince was rather...frail himself. The expression on Marth's face suddenly changed from confident to worried. "Get down!" He yelled, throwing Gordon and Mist down to the floor.

The smashers followed their lead, falling to the floor as two giant fists flew by, the air whizzing past their hair. Ike glanced behind him, spotting Master and Crazy Hand. "Crap." He grumbled, hiking to his feet.

"Keep going!" Peach called. "We'll take care of this!"

Ike nodded, running over to Marth's side. He gently pulled Marth up to his knees, the prince grunting in pain. "Gordon, Mist," Ike caught the two younger one's attention. "I want you to hang back with the group."

"What!?" Mist whined. "Why!? I wanna go with YOU, big brother! I can he-!"

"I know Mist." Ike tried to keep the irritation from his voice. "That's why you should stay behind. You would be of more use to the group."

"I must protest." Gordon interrupted. "Who will watch Lord Marth?"

The mercenary squatted down in front of Marth, pulling him onto his back and standing up with ease. Marth's hands latched immediately around his neck. "I can handle the princess." Ike had the usually light air in his voice when he called Marth a princess, a minuscule smile on his face. "Go on! Help them! Come on, Krby!"

Ike turned, beginning to jog with Marth on his back, Kirby giving last-minute chase. Gordon and Mist looked at each other, sighing. "He's so reckless..." They grumbled in unison.

"I CAN walk, you know."

Ike looked over his shoulder at Marth. "Yeah, I know. I also know you're injured and need to save all your energy for the upcoming fight."

"Upcoming fight? Master Hand and Crazy Hand aren't the problem?"

"Marth!" Ike laughed. "I thought you were more perceptive than that!"

"No, of course not. Didn't you notice the golden ropes attatched to them?"

"I suppose not...so, wait, you think someone's controlling them like puppets?"

"Bingo." Ike skid to a halt. "Sounds insane, right?"

"Well...yes." Marth admitted. "How powerful would a being that can control the hands be?"

"Powerful enough to develop a realm we call subspace? Just guessing."

"Hm..." Marth shook his head. "This is so unreal..."

Ike squat down, planting Marth's feet on the floor with a clank. "This is the end of the line." He stated.

Granted, unless they wanted to fall into an abyss, it was. The multicolored floor had disappeared, leaving only an open chasm with a large black hole at its center. Ike lunged forth, catching Marth as the prince stumbled. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Something just hit me in the leg."

Ike smiled. "It was just Kirby."

The puffball winced, rubbing its head. "Poyo!"

Marth steadied himself and the three comrades glanced up, their eyes widening at the sight of a shiny, wire framed, blue  
man. "Wh-what IS that!?" Ike screamed, hopping back.

"Poyo, poyo!"

"I have no idea!" Marth, strength suddely back, drew Falchion from its holder on his left hip. "But it can't be good!"

It did not seem fond of their presence, suddenly sprouting wings and roaring like little more that an animal. Ike had no idea what it would do, scooting closer to Marth in case he was needed. Then, the wings pounded the air and the space around them distorted, spawning a shock wave headed straight at them. Ike scooped Marth up in his arms, the prince screaming in surprise as he dodged each pulse, a total of three headed straight at them. "Stay here." Ike demanded, setting Marth down. "I'll take care of it." Ike ran off before Marth could protest, the prince pouting. He could've dodged those too...

Ike tossed his sword up, catching it and nailing it into the floating male who, there after, disappeared. Ike glanced around, spotting him pulling out a blood red sword and beginning to swoop at the stage. "Marth!" Ike yelled. "Jump!"

Marth, realizing the situation, jumped up, it missing him by inches. Ike dodged rolled, returning to the next place it reappeared and proceeded to smack it to death. The creature, in general, seemed to aim itself at Ike, angry for his attacks. It was weak, Ike noted, its head lolling on its shoulders. One more hit should do it...

Suddenly, it disappeared and Ike prepped for its attacks, his blood running cold as he heard Marthcry out in pain. Ike spun around, only to see the being with Marth in its clutches, the prince bound by a golden whip. It slung him carelessly around its head, preparing to toss him. Ike charged over at the last minute, ramming the point of his sword into its chest. This caused it to release Marth, the prince flying up in the air, landing in Ike's arms with a grunt. Ike smiled. "Told you I'd take care of it."

Ike's eyes widened as the ground began to crumble beneath his feet. "Well...that can't be good." He groaned.

The mercenary jogged over to the flashy light show as the being disappeared, snatching his sword up. As he ran, he snatched Kirby up, who was apparently having a picnic the whole time. Marth winced as the entirety of subspace collapsed around them. "Ah!" Ike cried, losing his footing.

The next thing Marth knew, he was skidding across the floor. He sat up immediately. "Ike!" He called, seeing Kirby running away on his own.

The mercenary lie on the floor, generally unresponsive to Marth's calls except a small twitch or two. Marth forced himself to his feet and jumped small chasms created by the area's collapse, kneeling by Ike. "Ike!" He shook him roughly. "Get up, you idiot! This isn't the time for a nap! Ike! Ike!"

Still nothing. Marth groaned. The mercenary seemed to enjoy making a nuisance of himself. There was no time for Marthto fetch help, there was a serious lack of physical strength on his part, and he couldn't just LEAVE Ike there to die. Well...he could, but it wasn't very nice. Marth groaned even more irritably. Looks like he was carrying him...crap.

Marth pulled Ike onto his back, a large task as Ike was larger than him in all aspects of the word...that Marth knew of. Needless to say, Marth's speed was greatly reduced as he attempted to escape, Ike groaning slightly, his face pressed into his shoulder. "M...Marth...?" He grumbled.

"Save your strength!" Marth responded. "We're not out yet!"

"U...uh..." All resistance on Ike's side fell, leaving consciousness.

Marth fought against his sore muscles and fatigued body, hopping slightly as the floor collapsed just beneath him. Then, like a sign from God, they erupted from the collapsing subspace's border, cool air rushing over them. Marthstumbled dizzily. He could see all the smasher, and I mean all, running towards him with Zelda and Peach in the lead. They were...saying something, he was sure of it, but it didn't reach his ears. The weight on his back combined with his exhausted body finally caused him to collapse, the feel of the grass beneath him otherworldly. But...the pressure on his back could go. "Oh my God!" He heard someone scream. "Get him off of him! He'll crush him!"

He was grateful as the weight disappeared, along with his conscious reality. Hey, it could wait.

* * *

Completed: 4:41 PM 7/23/2008

Woo! I had to type this one out early, as I have camp coming up soon. I need to start mass typing to get all of this down before I can't update every two days anymore... School...Oh well, what're we going to do? Anyways, hopefully, everybody's still okay, right? :P I'm not telling you until the 26th though! You have to love me.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything mentioned above. I mean it.


	4. Normalcy?

Began Typing: 3:41 PM 7/24/2008

Posted:9:40 AM 7/26/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Four (Normalcy?)

* * *

The world around him came back in swirling colors, but not a wide range of them. He groaned, reaching up and rubbing his eyes as he realized the colors above him were faces. All looked generally concerned. One seemed to be just a face, also vibrantly pink. Kirby , no doubt. The second had fuzzy ears, perched atop a beige head with one stripe of white down the center of its muzzle. Fox, no doubt. The third was a face carved of pure marble, each feature a delicate addition to the overall beauty that graced his eyes. Sapphire locks split down each side of the boy's face, his worried face gradually pulling into a smile. "You're alright!" The voice was like a cool wave washing over him. "Thank God! You've been out for five hours..."

The tired male rubbed his eyes, swearing he saw wings behind the boy. "M-Marth?" He whispered. "Am I...in heaven?"

The young adult gave him a funny look. "Ike, how hard did you hit your head? You're in the infirmary!"

"But...you have wings...?"

Marth tilted his head to the side slightly. Ike blushed vigorously as he realized his mistake. Pit was standing behind Marth. "Oh...s-sorry..." Ike stuttered.

"Poyo poyo!"

"We thought you'd lost it for a minute there!" Fox teased.

Marth crossed his arms. "What's the matter Fox? You don't think I could be an angel?"

Ike mentally prayed this conversation would end. "So," he interrupted, desperate for escape, "how did I get back here?"

Marth walked away momentarily, returning with a washcloth, wiping Ike's forehead with it. "He carried you." Fox explained, pointing at Marth.

Ike caught Marth's hand by his wrist, looking him in the eyes. "You...carried me?"

Marth wiggled his hand free. "Of course I did. I couldn't leave you alone in subspace, could I?"

Ike wanted to kiss him. He grabbed the prince's shoulders, pulling him into a vicious lip lock, pulling him into the bed with him. Or at least...he wished he did. Instead, he stared agape, not unlike a fool, at the effete prince who had pulled him from Subspace. "Marth?"

"Yes?" The prince glanced over his shoulder at the mercenary, the wet cloth in his hand and dripping.

Ike found himself wanting to do yet another irrational thing. He desired to look Marth in the eyes and say, 'I love you', but instead grumbled, "thank you."

Marth smiled. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

"Uh..."

"Yes?"

"N-nothing..." Ike flopped over in the bed, ashamed of his faint-heartedness.

Marth smirked, allowing a faint blush to spread across his cheeks. Ike was becoming quite a proper gentleman, regardless of his rough edges, but Marth decided that was what he liked about the mercenary. He liked that A LOT about the mercenary. Marth drifted to the bedside, smiling brightly even though Ike wouldn't face him. Fox and Kirby had left due to a summons to the great hall, leaving Marth and Ike alone in the room. "You do know that means us too, right?" Marth inquired, referring to the previous announcement.

Ike's shoulders heaved as he sighed. "Did the doc say i'm allowed to move?"

Marth nodded. "You're not injured that badly. You just have a mild concussion from falling and hitting your head. Doctor Mario says you have a hard head, so you recovered really quickly."

Ike rubbed his head, finding his headband replaced with several layers of thick bandages. "Ah...how're YOU doing? You were injured before, I can only imagine now..."

Marth winced slightly. "That's hardly important. My physical condition is well enough that I can carry out daily tasks with little difficulty. Now, the assembly is gathering. Shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah; okay..." Ike flung his feet over the edge of the bed, walking around to where Marth stood. That's when he became aware of the "physical condition" Marth had been referring to. "Marth, what happened to your leg!?"

The prince shuffled slightly, the leg jerking uncomfortably. The brace held tight, making him unable to bend his knee, a hiss voicing this vexment. "It's nothing." He moved as if to hide it.

Ike shook his head. "Marth, you're hurt! Here, sit down..."

"Ike, i've been on it for hours already!"

Ike pushed the protesting Marth into a chair, picking his injured left leg up slightly. Marth sighed irritably as the mercenary unlatched the brace, placing it only slightly off to the side. Pain shot up Marth's nerves as Ike placed his hands on his leg, making him yelp. "Stop!" Marth cried, jerking his foot back towards himself.

Ike did not look pleased at this. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Marth blinked, confused at the question's relevance.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y...yes..."

"Give me your leg."

Marth frowned as he placed his leg in Ike's palm. This time, Ike looked up to him before touching him at all with his other hand. "This may hurt a little, but it WILL help, okay?"

Marth nodded. "Alright..."

Flickers of discomfort shot across Marth's eyes as Ike rubbed his legs, making him want to cry. The ache caused his arms to shake on occasion and his leg muscles to tense uncontrollably. "Ike, that hurts!" He objected.

"Oh...s-sorry." Ike took pressure off, watching Marth's face for signs of pain. "Better?"

The feeling was still a bit unnatural as it was under the influence of pain, but the feeling that resonated through his leg was one of normalcy. It barely hurt, except the occasional twinge that made him twitch slightly. Marth leaned back in the chair, shutting his eyes. "...much...thank you."

Ike continued to rub Marth's leg, astounded at how slender the male's leg was. It was in nice form and had a healthy reserve of muscles but was lean, just like the rest of his body. It was only when he became too engrossed with these thoughts when Marth's leg twitched spastically, permitting him to correct the roughness he exacted on them. During wartime, he would often find himself doing this for his father after battles. The old man could be such a whiner. He couldn't help but find himself wondering how the mercenary division was doing without him...maybe they wanted him to come back soon. Maybe Shinon and Gatrie tied Soren up to a post for target practice. He would be upset if he missed that... "You can stop anytime now, Ike." Marth reminded him.

Ike released the prince's leg, reapplying the brace. "I hope that helps." He grumbled.

Marth chuckled, standing up. "Thank you, Ike. It does feel much better."

Ike's eyes met Marth and the smile on Marth's face gradually loosened. Ike couldn't help but realize how everything else seemed so insignificant. The same phrases ran circles in his head. 'I kissed him. I like him. He kissed me. He liks me.' He wished he wasn't such a coward or he would be kissing the prince right now...

Ike was a man...a REAL man. Marth couldn't help but scan his muscles and finally rest on his eyes. The mercenary was absolutely handsome, to say the least. That and he was so sweet...he'd been trying to impress him for months now. One thing he disliked was Ike's hesitation. He wasn't normally so unsure of himself... "Why're you staring at me?" Marth asked, trying to sound irritable while conveying his point of 'why're you hesitating?'

Ike seemed to pick up on the inflections of his tone, his hand suddenly placed on his forearm. He leaned forth, using the arm he'd gripped to pull Marth slightly closer. The prince didn't protest. The held his breath as their lips dawned closer and closer, yearning to press them to Marth's.

It all happened very suddenly. A door opened and the next thing Ike knew he was sitting on the floor, an angry Marth glaring at him. "What're you trying to pull!!" He yelled.

"I-I th-thought th-that-!?" Ike stuttered, beyond confused.

Marth shuttered with rage. "Just stay away from me, Ike!" And with that, he hobbled from the room.

Ike did not try to hide it. He was confused out of his mind. Everything led up to Marth wanting to kiss him, his body language, his tone inflections, even his actions. Then why...?

Peach walked over, kneeling down by Ike. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Peach, what just happened?"

"You tell me, I just got here."

"Well...when I woke up, he was there. I asked him how I got here...then he told me I have a mild concussion. I noticed he was wearing a leg brace, so I massaged his leg for a while. When I stopped, I...I noticed he was staring at me. He asked me why I was staring at him, but...I thought he wanted to know why I hadn't kissed him yet. So I...I tried to kiss him and...?? I don't know."

"So you WERE trying to kiss him when I opened the door..."

"I-is that bad? Did he look upset?"

Peach grinned. "Actually, no. He looked like he wanted to kiss you too."

"Really?" Ike asked, excited. "That's great!"

"Except the part where he threw you on the floor and told you to stay away from him."

"Yeah...well...minor setbacks..."

Peach shook her head. "I just came to tell you that Master Hand is up and fine. His knuckles are banged up, but bandaged. He's decided to continue the tourney tomorrow. Match-ups are already determined. You'll be fighting Jigglypuff."

"The puffball? What're they thinking? Oh, how's my little sis?"

"Worried sick about you. We haven't let her come in yet, in case she tries to hug you and suffocates you."

"I see... thank you."

Peach pat Ike's arm encouragingly. "Don't worry about it, Ike, we'll get him."

Ike nodded, standing up and dusting himself off. "I'm going to head off to bed, as it's nearly ten, now."

Peach nodded in return. "I should probably follow that advice. Goodnight, Ike."

Ike and Peach parted ways, the mercenary heading down to room 110. He giggled the doorknob. It was unlocked. Ike stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Ike let a smile pull onto his lips. The desk lamp was on and Marth lie with his head down on it, a book open beneath his arms. He'd stayed up to read, sleep catching him off guard.

The mercenary walked over, squatting down by the sleeping Marth. He gently worked his hands behind the chair, pulling the prince up into his arms. He flicked the lamp off with his elbow, the only light illuminating the room from the moonlight that spilt through the curtains. He lay Marth down on the bottom bunk, pulling the light covers up to his mid-chest.

Ike watched quietly as the royal's chest arched as he breathed, his face a soft pale white and as calm as usual. Ike found him alarmingly beautiful. Ike stroked Marth's hair gently, flinching as the prince smiled.

The hand retracted and Ike climbed the rungs of the ladder, headed for the top bunk. He lounged there, staring daggers at the ceiling. Marth...what was it he wanted? He would gladly give it to him, if only he knew. It seemed a sleepless night lie before him.

* * *

Completed: 6:18 PM 7/24/2008

Woo. I haven't been having such a great day... oh well. I guess that's not so important. I kinda lost my dignity in a tournament...gah! I hate losing with Marth! Oh well... I was GOING to use Pit instead, but I changed my mind...I've used Marth for some oh...7 years... I thought i'd be okay. Someone ring the buzzer, 'cause I was SOOOOOOOO wrong! Oh well...well, their relationship is getting sensual, ne?

Disclaimer: Wah! I don't own SSBB, or Fire Emblem.


	5. Round One

Began Typing: 4:03 PM 7/28/2008

Posted: 8:05 PM 7/28/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Five (Round One)

* * *

When Ike awoke the next morning, Marth was already gone. It may've been better that way, considering the lack of temptation made it less difficult for Ike to worry about kissing him without acceptance. He grumbled, eyes still half shut from the late night (more like early morning) visit from the sandman. He climbed down the ladder of his bed with ease (you'd be surprised how simple it becomes after several head bonking mistakes) and grabbed his clothes off of a chair. First order of business, pants. He figured none of the other smashers would want to see the Spongebob Squarepants boxers his sister had bought him on his sixteenth birthday as a joke. Well...the girls might, but he could already see the look of disgust on Link and Fox's face at the breakfast table. He groaned in irritation, continually trying to shove his foot down the pant leg, only realizing it was a sleeve. Oh...that's not a pair of pants...it's a shirt. Marth's shirt.

Ike, too tired to care if he had just shoved his buff legs into one of the prince's shirts and probably stretched the material so Marth would look like a drama major the next time he wore the shirt, grunted and tossed the shirt halfway across the room and pulled on his ACTUAL pants. The were nice and snug. Although he did briefly wonder if they were Marth's, he shrugged it off and pulled his tunic on and tied his headband on. It took him a moment to realize he was alone in the room, and another to convince himself to brush his teeth. He did not, however, comb his hair. Fox told him once that it wouldn't matter if he did or not, so he was willing to test his theory.

The mercenary slumped off down the stairs down to the dining room, pausing before the door and staring blankly at a large piece of paper with times posted on it in blury text. Oh wait...it wasn't blurry, he was just sleepy. Ike rubbed his eyes and looked at the paper again. It was a roster, probably one he should've seen or at least heard about the other day at the meeting that he didn't go to. That would explain a lot... Obscure times were listed on the far right column and the matchups were in the previous two. He grinned as he saw his and Jigglypuff's names. He scanned the horizontal column and smiled as he realized his battle was to start promptly at noon. Luckily, it was 11:59 AM. He still had a WHOLE minute to- A MINUTE!?

Ike immediately made haste to the stadium, arriving in the smasher's breakroom at the top of the stadium as began briefing them on battle-ettiquete. Fox gave Ike a knowing glare. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know...I woke up ten seconds ago..."

"You didn't miss much. The wire frame over there was just telling us how to-"

"Hey, wait a minute! When I came here before they couldn't talk! Were they just messing with me?!"

"No. That was a recreational wire frame. This one was designed specifically to inform us on battle tactics."

"??" Ike blinked. "O...kay..."

Fox rolled his eyes. "The management equipped this specific wire frame with a silicon microchip to render it capable of human speech. See that tiny microphone by it's face? It's connected to a motherboard that's hard-wired into a router to send the thousands of megabytes of information speeding through a matrix of-!"

"Fox!!" Ike was practically in tears, his brain feeling like it might melt down any minute. "What are you SAYING!?"

Fox tried not to laugh as the mercenary squinted his eyes. It had been a challenge for him to show Ike how to operate the hologram machine in the first place and it was even more of a stretch to explain to him what a gun was. He should've figured it would cause a meltdown in his mind to try and understand basic Cornerian technology. "Look, i'll make this simple." Fox whispered. "The object on its face allows it to let us understand it. Okay?"

Ike nodded. "Got it. Funny black thing makes Ike understand person. Why couldn't you say that the first time?"

Fox sighed. "I thought you were intelligent for a minute. I beg your forgiveness."

"Yeah, yeah... I get it. 'Foz' no think Ike be smart. Look, I doubt you know what a balllistae is, okay? Back off future-man."

Suddenly, the door opened behind them and Marth entered, looking famished with almost cute bags under his eyes and little pink stipes across his cheeks, either from embarrassment or fatigue. Ike watched curiously along with the rest of the room as Marth's face became a deeper shade of scarlet. The wire frame, realizing it had lost the room's attention, looked at Marth. "Nice of you to join us." It stated, making the scarlet turn an even darker crimson.

Marth tried to hide his embarrassment by showing his perplexity at a wire frame talking. "S-sorry...er...Ma'am. Doctor Mario called me in for additional medicine."

The wire frame motioned for him to join and get it over with. The prince stumbled over to Peach and Zelda, the two princesses catching him by under his arms over their shoulders as he arrived. He gave them a weak smile, allowing them to hold him up. "Now then," The monotonous voice continued, but Ike wasn't listening anymore...not that he was listening before either. Marth wavered in the clutches of Peach and Zelda, making him worry.

Ike looked back to Fox. "I'll be back in a minute." He whispered, sneaking off through the crowd of smashers as Fox gave him a confused look.

Ike wormed his way behind the prince quietly, jumping slightly as Peach and Zelda screamed just he had gotten behind them. The prince was falling backwards towards Ike. The mercenary caught him under his arms, peeking over his bangs to check his eyes. They were shut, the prince asleep. The other contestants watched quietly as Ike heaved Marth up into his arms, holding his limp body to his chest. Peach and Zelda giggled with knowing smirks. Somewhere in the crowd, Link stuck his tongue out. "Sorry, wire frame person," Ike apologized, "but Marth is fatigued. I'll prep him on the battle rules when the stage are prepared after your announcements."

The wire frame finished hastily, probably to avoid farther interruption, and the smashers split up in the breakroom, some polishing their weapons for battle or eating at the overstocked buffet table in the corner. Peach and Zelda had reserved the couch for Marth when Ike made it over, lying the resting prince down as they scooted aside. "Thanks so much, Ike." Zelda thanked him as Peach gave him a large hug.

"It's not far from where I would be anyways." Ike laughed, sitting down in front of the couch, Peach and Zelda follwing suit.

"Sometimes I wonder how he walks without you to carry him." Peach teased.

Ike looked over his shoulder at the royal. "He'd scream if he heard you say that."

Zelda giggled. "Y'know, I think he likes it when you fuss over him."

"What? Why?" Peach and Zelda only laughed harder when Ike faced Marth, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. "Hi baby." Ike teased, Peach and Zelda erupting into fits of laughter. "You're such a pretty baby, too. Yes you are. Not only that, you're my baby. My little baby Marthie-poo! Does the baby want snuggles? I think so!"

Ike felt lke a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head as Marth's eyes drifted open, blinking against the fluorescent lights. "Wh-what?" He moaned, looking to the mercenary for an explanation.

Ike fell over backwards onto the floor, letting his head clunk especially hard. "I'm so sorry, Marth!"

The prince sat up, rubbing his head. "For what?"

Ike blinked, sitting up also. "N-nothing then."

Marth gave him a questioning look, facing Peach as he peeked over the couch. "Rules are the same as last year, Marthie-poo."

"?" Marth looked between the laughing Peach and Zelda to the blushing Ike. "Did I miss something?"

"Never mind, Marthie-poo." Zelda snickered.

"All combatants," The intercom interrupted, "please enter your respective portals and prepare for battle, I repeat, all combatants..."

Marth stood, falling almost instantaneously into Ike's arms. "Careful." Ike chuckled, helping the prince maintain balance again.

Their eyes met again, not unlike the other day. Marth's cheeks flared up and he turned, running off towards the portals on the other side of the hall from the breakroom. Ike sighed, following while joining up with Fox. "Wolf!" The fox cried, tossing his hands in the air. "They have me fighting Wolf!"

Ike could only snicker. "Well, good luck, buddy."

Fox nodded in appreciation. "I'd say the same, but I really don't think you'll need it. You're fighting JIGGLYPUFF!"

The two split ways and Ike stepped into the teleporter, allowing it to take him to an odd stadium that looked nothing short of a floating metal net of doom. Ike gulped, able to see all the way down to the resort city surrounded by water below. Peach had told him of an island resort, not unlike this one. What was it called again?...Dolphi, Donkey Island, perhaps? He was unable to ponder it any farther as the pink ball of cuteness appeared across from him, its cheeks puffed up, he assuming it thought that was threatening. Ike had to hold back his snickers, the squeaky animal looking like his little sister when his father told her she couldn't have any candy. The puffball did not like that he was amused, curling up into a ball and beginning to spin in place. Ike's eyes widened and he jumped up to a platform above him. Jigglypuff squealed in its displeasure as it flew across the stage and off the side, unable to recover as it fell to its doom.

Ike found himself in the breakroom again, it totally empty except Metaknight who sat in the corner with a deep scowl on its face. Ike began to laugh uncontrollably at the cause of his victory, earning a glare of hatred from the brooding Metaknight, wiping a tear from his eye as the humor subsided. "Poyo! Lollipop!"

Ike faced the miniature puffball at his shins. "So, you made it too, huh?"

"Poyo, poyo!"

Ike suddenly realized something. If no one was there, he could grab the couch! He turned around with a wide smile , eagerness exploding out of him and-"What the-!?" Ike, who had been in mid-jog, skidded to a halt, staring at Ganondorf, Bowser, and Donkey Kong who were already filling up every inch of the couch. "When did they get here!?"

Zelda, suddenly behind him, laughed. "We showed up when Kirby did. You're not very perceptive, are you?"

"Ike!" Ike spun around at the voice.

"Fox! You made it!"

The fluffy animal smirked. "You expected less? I'll never let Wolf beat me!"

"Amen!" Ike laughed.

Fox and Ike plopped down in front of the television by Sonic and Ness, watching as Peach hit Falco with a frying pan in the face. "Go Falco!" Fox cheered. "You can beat her!"

Zelda huffed in the background, walking off to the snack counter. Peach joined them shortly, proving Fox wrong. Mario appeared next, glancing around. "Where-a is Link-a?"

"Oh." Zelda seemed unable to contain her amusement, arms full of sweet treats from the snack bar, "he lost to Kirby."

Mario shook his head, apparently disappointed, although he did not voice it. Toon Link suddenly spawned by him, grinning like a fool at what could be assumed to be his first victory. "HYAH!" He screamed, making Mario jumped several feet in the air.

"Who's up next?" Zelda asked.

Ike winced as Marth collapsed on the stage, sweat pouring down his face and his body shivering in pain. "Marth." He stated.

Zelda and Peach immediately appeared by him, staring at the screen. "He doesn't look good..." Fox blatantly pointed out.

Fox shut his mouth and slowly inched away as the three shot him disturbingly violently intended glares. "He's fighting Lucario..." Peach stood up, pumping her fists. "Come ON, Marth! You can do better than that!"

Ike shook his head. Marth was falling all over the stage, which happened to be Lylat System, like Tingle had appeared and dropped banana peels under him, the leg brace hindering his every move. Every step he took seemed to send daggers through his being, causing all grace to be lost from his style. ROB appeared somewhere in the break room, but Ike hardly cared. The cobalt haired male prince lunged at Lucario, missing by a mile as Lucario hit him in the back with some sort of black fire, it singeing his clothes. He coughed roughly, nearly falling to his knees. "Marth!" Peach and Zelda cried.

Lucario moved in closer, about to finish Marth off. Suddenly, Falchion knocked him off his feet and, using his signiture tipping, Marth smashed him off the edge. Everyone in the breakroom stared at the television in amazement. Ike stood quickly and ran over to where the other smashers had spawned, Marth's form materializing. Ike placed his hands behind Marth's back and under his legs, catching him in his arms when his form became solid. The prince looked up at him, not saying a word, but his eyes said it all. He was grateful. "Marth!" Peach and Zelda cried, running over to Ike's side.

He smiled brightly at each of them. "That was a...formidibe opponent."

"Marth!" They shouted again as the prince's head rested against Ike's chest. Ike gagged as arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm so happy!"

"Can't...breathe...!!" Ike gasped.

Mist released him, grinning widely. "Lord Marth!" Gordon cried, predictably with Mist.

The girl smiled as Ike gave her a suspicious look. "He was worried about the prince, so I brought him with me. Nothing else, you worry-wart."

Ike grinned. "Good."

"What happened to him anyways?" Mist asked as Gordon fussed over his lord.

Ike grinned as Marth swatted Gordon away with his hand, grumbling something to the effect of 'i'm fine, Gordon!'. "I'm gonna take him back to the room now." Ike stated. "They'll be sending around a medic and it'll be a bad thing if we miss it. You can come with, if you'd like."

Gordon and Mist followed Ike to room 110 where he lay Marth down on the bed in the corner, facing Mist. "What're you hungry for?"

"Grilled cheese!" She cheered.

Ike gave her a smile. "The only thing I can cook! Good choice!"

As Ike began to toil in the kitchen, Gordon checked Marth over for injury and Mist sat at the table, looking hungry. A knock interrupted the four's activities. "Open up!" A cheery female voice called.

Ike stepped away from the stove, opening the door to reveal Zelda. She seemed taken aback, looking him up and down curiously. "Nice apron."

He stared at her blankly. Yes, apron. The only apron or cooking cover he could find within the bounds of the room was a pink frilly apron that had the words 'Kiss the Cook' embrodered in red string as plain as day on the front. He tried to ignore that she was continually staring at the apron and not his face. "Link would be jealous. Now, what is it?"

She coughed as she regained her senses. She held up a tourney sheet from earlier, smiling. "Battle results and match ups have been posted. Guess who you're fighting?"

Ike took the sheet, scanning it over. "You?" He asked.

Zelda nodded. "I'll see you then. Peach has a few bad injuries I need to tend to. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that she ran off, Ike shutting the door and tossing the match-up list on the table by the door. "Big brother!" Mist cried, making him turn around and realize why.

Black smoke drifted up from the frying pan. His grilled cheese was burned. After throwing it away (and without a proper funeral) and baking a fresh batch, he saved two for himself, gave one to Mist, two to Gordon, and one to Marth. "Eat that until someone comes by." Ike told the prince, also handing him a glass of water.

Marth nodded. "Thank you."

Ike smiled, brushing Marth's hair with his fingertips as he walked back to the table by Mist. Marth's face erupted into a full blush, the blood filling every corner. Gordon scooted over slightly, blocking Ike's view from Marth's blush. Marth smiled graciously at Gordon, the green haired boy grinning knowingly. Knock Knock Knock. Ike sighed from across the room. "Who is it NOW?" Ike opened the door, smiling at Dr.Mario. "Doc, hey!"

The Mario look-alike smiled back. "I'm-a here for-a the medical check-a. You-a seem-a fine. Where-a is Marth-a (hah!)?"

"On the bed, come on in." Ike stepped aside, allowing Dr.Mario to enter.

The doctor immediately arrived at Marth's bedside, checking his temperature. "Marth, how-a have-a you been-a feeling?" Dr.Mario asked.

Ike pulled over a chair, sitting by Marth's bedside. "Not much better." Marth answered.

Dr.Mario inspected his leg, shaking his head after the brace was off, pulling Marth's pant leg up. Ike gulped. Was it getting hot in there? Dr.Mario looked to him. "Ike, can-a you hold-a this-a up-a for a moment-a?"

The mercenary blushed deeply, Marth's soft skin brushing up against his fingers as he held the cloth up. God he hoped he didn't pass out... "Ike, could-a you pull-a it-a up a bit-a farther-a? I need-a to see-a the contrast-a..."

Marth's eyes widened, looking up at Ike who looked at him questioningly. Marth nodded, telling him to go ahead. Ike was nervous...VERY nervous. His hands shook as he pushed Marth's pant leg up to his mid-thigh, the prince gasping slightly. Ike wanted to kiss him again...the boy squirmed slightly as their eyes met. Marth's chest heaved as Ike lat a gentle smile trace onto his face. "Hm..." Doctor Mario seemed oblivious to the two sapphire haired boys, "...It's-a no good-a, it's-a swollen-a... You didn't-a stay-a off of-a it, did-a you?"

Marth smirked. "Of course not, doctor. My tournament round was today."

Dr.Mario shook his head, glaring at Marth. "Ice-a it tonight-a. All-a I can-a do is give-a you some-a Novocaine...seriously-a, Marth, if-a you can-a stay off of-a it, stay off of-a it-a."

"Okay. Thanks, doctor."

Ike proceeded to pull the leg down, Dr.Mario stopping it. "Keep-a it up-a." He stated. "It will-a be much less-a painful without-a it-a."

Ike nodded, releasing the pant leg. Dr.Mario left after leaving Ike with a bottle of pills. The mercenary sat at Marth's bedside, staring at him. The prince stared at him in a similar way. This moment would forever be called the "pant leg moment" in Ike's mind. Ike stroked Marth's hair softly, removing his tiara as his fingers reached it. Marth cringed slightly and Ike frowned. The boy was so pure and innocent, undefiled by anyone. Just the way he shivered at his touch made him feel dirty...filthy even. Ike only wanted him more. "Marth..." He whispered, brushing Marth's hair back with his hand.

"I-Ike..." Marth whined.

Ike loved the way that sounded, his hand resting happily on the back of Marth's neck. "Ssh..." He cooed, moving closer.

A blinding pain struck his cheek, it an actual familiar feeling to have received from the prince. He screamed, falling off the bed, seeing Marth's face peek over, probably to see if he was alright. "What the hell!?" Ike cried, grasping his cheek.

"S-sorry..." Marth actually sounded...remorseful.

"I try to kiss you, you slap me!?" Ike stuck out his bottom lip. "That hurt!"

"I figured it might." Marth mumbled. "Some ice will probably make it feel better...i'm really sorry..."

Ike rolled on the floor a bit, Mist watching from far off at the table, not moving at all to help. Gordon finally showed some mercy and approached Ike with an ice pack, avoiding Ike's flailing arms and finally pressing it to his cheek. The mercy seemed to be accepted, Ike finally sitting up and glaring at Marth. "Why?!" Ike yelled.

Marth rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Quit whining already. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

Ike huffed, glaring at the prince. "Goodnight, meanie."

* * *

Completed: 7:58 PM 7/28/2008

Woo! Why do I always say woo at the end of my chapters? Neway, I added SO much crap to this chapter... Those 2 paragraphs at the beginning weren't there, I had to add them! Gah! Sorry about the delayed posting...i'm getting LAZY!! BAND CAMP!! Yay Marth! The slappage returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob, Fire Emblem, or SSBB.


	6. Round Two

Began Typing: 4:53 PM 7/29/2008

Posted:4:33 PM 7/30/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Six (Round 2)

* * *

The mercenary yawned and stretched, it being morning and time to wake up. Ike still felt lingering stinging on his cheek where Marth had hit him the night before, and he assumed there was likely a large red mark on his cheek. Ike peeked over the edge of the bed, expecting to see an angry Marth below, but asleep and unable to yell at him. However, there was no upset prince below him and Ike was unsurprised to see no sign that he had even slept there, the bed immaculately clean. Ike shook his head, traveling down the ladder and grabbing the roster off of the table by the door. He checked the clock out of the corner of his eye. 11:00 AM. Well...at least he had time to eat that morning...

Ike left the room, making sure the door shut tight behind him and locked with a snap. He grumbled as he headed lazily down the steps, his hand gripping the railing while the other massaged his cheek. Damn...did Marth paint his nails with poison or something? It still ached...like hell, too. Ike paused, glancing around. No Link. Well...that was a first. "Hey Ike!"

Ike jumped around seven feet, spinning around and facing the elf behind him. "Dammit Link! You scared the hell out of me!"

Link blinked innocently. "Why? I've been following you around since you left your room saying your name repetitively...sheesh...are you deaf from all of Marth's nagging or what?"

Ike rolled his eyes exasperately. "He doesn't nag...it's my little sis that nags. Marth just likes to slap me, apparently."

Link grinned. "I had that problem with Zelda for a while. She said she would stop if I stopped saying stupid things...so I stopped saying them...to her."

Ike threw open the doors to the dining room, shooting a dirty look at Link. "Does that make me your new outlet for stupidity?"

"Aw, don't say that. I'd like to think we satisfy each other's idiotic needs."

"I'd like to think i'm not as stupid as you, though. Infact, stay nearby, you'll make me look better by comparison."

Link stuck out his tongue. "Nuh-uh! Go stand next to Roy or something. I have to go find Zelda. I want to wish her good luck."

Ike shook his head. "I'll follow. If I eat something before my round i'm pretty sure it'll come back up."

Link snickered and navigated through the large dining room, the excessively giant table stretching from one corner of the room to the other seating about 16 other smashers. Link paid no attention to any of them, only paying attention to Pit when the angel hopped right in front of his face and flailed wildly. Only then did Link state, "Oh, Pit! I didn't see you there!"

Ike blinked and waved his hand infront of Link's face. Nothing. "I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now, Link!" Pit cried.

"Sorry," Ike stated as Link wandered off, "he's lost in thoughts of Zelda. What did you want?"

Pit shrugged. "Well...I saw Zelda a couple of minutes ago. She told me to tell him that she'll be in the stadium with Peach."

Ike tried not to laugh. "Well...lover boy probably won't be there in time. Say, have you seen Marth at all?"

Pit pondered the question for a moment before mumbling. "Yeah...I think so. He was with Peach."

Ike nodded. "Thanks."

With that, Ike left the dining room and headed off to the stadium alone, which he found preferable. After all, he would have to figure out what to say to Marth when he got there. 'I'm sorry you overreacted.' 'I'm sorry you're crazy.' 'Are you afraid of commitment?' 'Is it your time of month?'

God this wasn't going to work. He was going to need professional help...

"Sorry, I made a pact not to help idiots."

Ike fell to his knees. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Samus? I don't want him to hate me!"

Samus sighed, peeking over her magazine at Ike's worst attempt at a booboo face she had ever seen. "Stop acting pitiful, Ike. I'm not going to help you. Don't Peach and Zelda like you more, anyways?"

Ike stuck out his bottom lip. He didn't mind degrading himself to Samus because god knew she wouldn't tell a soul how he had groveled at her feet for her advice. She didn't want anyone ELSE doing it, too. "Peach and Zelda are WITH him right now! Samus, if you don't help me i'll...i'll..."

Samus rose an eyebrow, setting her 'Weapons Weekly' down in her lap. "You'll what?" Everyone knew that Ike could never pull off a proper threat. He could back the talk up, but he couldn't seem to get the 'talk' part down.

"Uh...i'll...tell...Zelda! Yeah! She'll be mad at you!"

"You think I can't handle a princess? Plus, Zelda never said I had to help you, remember? I was there that once to watch you fail. Honestly, there's never anything good on TV anymore, and watching Marth bat you around like a cat-toy is pretty entertaining."

"If you don't help me, I'll ask Snake for help!"

Samus's eyes widened. That was hardly a threat to her...and it would only hurt Ike's cause. Snake was likely to tell him to walk up to Marth and give him a french kiss...and Marth would NOT like that in the slightest. No matter how much she liked watching Ike fail, she couldn't let Marth become victim to Snake's horrible advice giving. "Alright, alright...whiner..."

Ike's face twisted into a large smile. "Really!?"

"Yeah, yeah...don't get too happy, okay? I'll only go through with this once, so listen closely."

* * *

Zelda frowned, facing the prince who sat by her on the couch. "You can't avoid him forever, Marth."

He shook his head, crossing his arms. "Oh, can't I?"

"Marth, come on!" Peach tugged on his tunic lightly. "He probably doesn't even know what he did wrong yet!"

"Peach, he tried to kiss me...again!"

Zelda shook her head. "Marth, let me tell you a story about Link." Peach scooted closer and, since she was on the other side of Marth, forced the prince closer too. "One time, I invited him over to my father's castle for brunch. He was quite a gentleman, keeping his hands to himself, standing up straight, answering every question that was asked of him...but at the dinner table, he kept making comments about the most horrifying subjects and saying the stupidest things possible to your date's parents. Now, I told him it was unacceptable and he stopped. See?"

Peach clapped while Marth merely rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "Really?" Marth asked.

Zelda nodded. "Of course. You see, Ike is insufferably male. Anything you say is likely to fly-!"

"Because I remember that story going a different way."

Zelda fell silent. "Oh?"

"Oh yes. I recall you 'slapped Link so hard his hat flew off into the chocolate pudding and he had to beg me so hard for forgiveness he literally threw up as he spoke'."

Peach laughed. "I remember that! He was so upset! He called me on the phone and-!"

Zelda glared at Peach, returning her gaze to Marth. "So what? My point is, you have to TELL him what's wrong instead of leaving him out in the cold! Marth, that's just unfair!"

Marth sighed. Behind them, the door opened and Samus walked in looking like she had lost all dignity. "Samus, what's wrong?" Peach asked as the bounty-hunter sat down on the couch by Peach on the far right.

"Prepare yourselves." She sighed. "If this isn't a sign of the apocolypse, I don't know what is."

Marth, Zelda, and Peach looked over to the door where several large crashes could be heard from outside the door. Suddenly, Ike burst through the door, a dishelved boquet of flowers clutched in one hand and his hair slicked back and combed (for a change). Samus shook her head as Ike ran over to the couch, placing himself directly in Marth's line of vision. Marth turned his head to change this, but Ike hopped back into Marth's sight, looking pleadingly at him. "Marth? Can I ask you a question?"

Marth shot him a glare. "You didn't really give me much of a choice."

Ike frowned, recomposing himself. "Can I talk to you?"

"No one's stopping you, are they?"

Ike sighed, falling down to one knee. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to offend you...or threaten you in any way. Marth, look at me."

Marth couldn't help but look at the male from the corners of his eyes. "..."

Ike held the flowers out apologetically. "I'm really sorry...can you please forgive me?"

Samus smiled at the unnaturally soft look on Ike's face, feeling quite triumphant. That speech was enough to make Zelda not mad at Link any more...and that was saying something. Samus looked to Marth. Her eyes widened. He looked unchanged. That wasn't good at all. She wished she could tell Ike to stop, to abort the mission. She braced herself. Ike was about to be crushed.

Marth reached out and took the flowers, Ike looking up at him hopefully. "Are these dethorned?" He asked.

Ike blinked. "N-no. I thought their natural beauty was too great to change them."

Marth smiled. "I think so too."

Marth pulled the bouquet from its wrapping and pitched them at Ike, the mercenary screaming in pain as they collided with his arms which were up to guard his face. "Apology NOT accepted!" Marth yelled, storming off in some other direction.

"Samus!!" Ike roared, thorns sticking out of his arm. "You said this would work!!"

Zelda ran off, probably to go grab some tweezers, as Peach ran off and returned within 2 minutes with a damp cloth. Samus shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ike." Samus apologized. "I don't quite know what that was about...you must've really pissed him off..."

Ike grimaced. "Thanks, I feel so much better now. Peach, can you help me out here?"

Peach smiled. "Well...just so you know, it was a lovely speech. It was really sweet."

Ike stuck his tongue out at Samus. "See? I did good."

Peach giggled. "Yes you did."

Zelda returned with the tweezers and extracted all of the thorns from Ike's arms, finishing just as the tournament resumed. Peach had wrapped it up in a thick bandage. There wasn't any blood, but Ike kept whining that he still wanted the bandages for the guilt factor. Samus tried to tell him that that wouldn't work, but he kept whining until she tied them on. The tournament began without the usual vigor. Ike's battle against Zelda was hardly notable, as it only took one hit from Ragnell to send her flying from the eight-bit Mario world stage. The break room looked increasingly bleak, he noted. Kirby was already there when he arrived, followed by Bowser, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and, to Ike's dismay, Ness and not Fox. Ike sat himself on the couch between Donkey Kong and Bowser, watching as Peach felled Mario on his own stage.

The next match-up was the cocky Toon Link versus Marth. Ike tried not to look too mad at the prince. He had only slapped him and threw his apology in his face, leaving him stuck with a thousand thorns! But all the same, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache as the battle wore on, the exhausted prince practically on his knees. Ike watched in amazement as Marth pulled off another win and actually come out walking this time. He stumbled over to the wall, resting his head against it. Ike stood, approaching him quietly. "Marth..." The prince looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "That was a good match..."

Marth faced him, letting a small smile play on his face. "I agree. Say...Ike?"

"Yes?" Ike asked.

"This is going to sound absurd but...we're still friends...aren't we?"

Although Ike mentally screamed about the thorns in his face, he nodded. "Of course." 'What the hell?! Do I like this game of cat and mouse?!'

"Then can you carry me back to the room? My leg is killing me..."

Ike scooped Marth off his feet, smiling in contrast to the bubbling anger he held inside. "Of course I can."

This time, Ike ignored the announcements like all the other smashers, taking Marth back to the room and lying him down on the bed. The mercenary left momentarily, returning with the pills Dr.Mario had issued him. He watched silently as the prince downed them, looking up to him afterwards. "I've never properly thanked you," Marth stated out of the blue. "You know...for helping me out."

"Don't mention it." 'Marth must be too tired to be angry at me right now...'

Ike felt sparks shoot through his body. Everything seemed to jump to life, even the colors on the walls. His heart skipped a beat and suddenly, every little action seemed of the utmost importance. His hand touched his own cheek lightly, the touch lingering. His eyes met Marth's, who suddenly looked more beautiful and angelic under the covers than ever before. Ike grinned somewhat stupidly. "You kissed me?"

Marth nodded. "On the cheek."

Ike didn't care how confused his brain was now. His heart beat wildly in his chest from Marth's mere touch and that was enough for him. "Well," He smiled brightly, "you're welcome!"

"You do know you're against Kirby in the semi-finals, right?"

Ike shrugged. "Poor Kirby. What about you?"

"Three-way brawl with Peach and Luigi."

"Luigi?"

"Yeah. There was an uneven number of contestants, so he advanced by default."

"Ah. Well, goodnight!"

"But it's only seven!"

"Yeah, but I think i'll have some great dreams if I sleep now."

Marth watched as Ike disappeared into the bed above him, sighing afterwards. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. His thoughts were all a jumbled mess. He loved Ike...but so much stood in his way. His kingdom...his pride...even his family (or lack there of). He couldn't lose much more, but he didn't want to lose what he had left.

* * *

Completed: 7:01 PM 7/29/2008

Yeah...this one's not too shabby. I've already done my rant of the day, but it's in the next chappie. Sorry, ppls! I typed them at the same time...

Disclaimer: Me no own stuffz.

* * *


	7. Round Three

Began Typing: 7:01 PM 7/29/2008

Posted: 6:25 PM 8/01/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Seven (Round 3)

* * *

"Wake up, sweetie!"

Marth's eyes twitched open, glaring at Ike's blurry face as he opened his eyes. "What the hell, Ike? Are you really that intent on pissing me off before I even wake up?"

The mercenary smirked. "It's almost noon! You overslept. It's the semifinals today, remember?"

Marth nodded. "Of course. Wait, then what're you still doing here?"

Ike smirked. "Waiting for you to wake up. I couldn't very well show up without my roommate. I think the other smashers would kill me. And i'm pretty sure you'd sleep past one if I let you."

Marth sighed. Ike was, of course, right. He had developed the rather unhealthy habit of staying up a bit late talking to Gordon and Mist until late hours and, since Ike was a rather heavy and fast sleeper, Mist had demanded that HE read her the bedtime stories Ike always read before she slept, causing him to be unable to sleep for another thirty minutes. He wasn't getting anywhere near enough sleep like he usually did, and he momentarily worried if the lack of essential recuperation would cause permanent damage to his eyes and skin. Oh well...he wasn't really THAT much of a girl, but he did wonder if the bags under his eyes would make him look at least slightly insane. "Granted. Ike, would you mind carrying me to the stadium? We'll need to hurry if we're going to be on time and i'm not supposed to walk on my leg..."

"Sure!" Ike scooped him up enthusiastically, beginning to walk with a slight hop in his step towards the stadium.

Marth briefly wondered if the lack of breakfast would hinder his battle performance, deciding he didn't care much as the stadium came into view. He'd never really gotten a good look at the pathway from Smash Manor to the stadium before, finding it to be a sight for sore eyes. The noon sun beat down on the vegetation, that of which including from the smallest of flowers to the old large oak tree. Birds flew here and there, reminding Marth of his own home in Aritia...How he would love to return there...

Ike threw open the door to the stadium, marching directly to the break room where Kirby, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Ness, Peach, and Luigi already sat. "It's about time you gat here!" Peach complained.

"Why?" Ike asked, lying Marth down on the couch once again and heading over to the snack table in the corner where he shoved a special made cookie in the shape of cookie monster into his mouth, practically swallowing it whole.

Bowsergave him a brief snarl of what was likely to be disgust, turning its head aside. Ike merely blinked. What was HIS problem? "The tournament can't begin without two contestants. One more minute and you both risked disqualification." Ness explained, sitting what could be considered too close to the television for one's health on the floor, halting watching some weird holiday crafts show to give Ike a look that screamed 'DUH'. Ike decided then that he liked Lucas better.

"Well, we're here now." Ike stated blatantly. "Now what?"

As if cued, a male wire frame entered the room, motioning for them to enter their respective portals in the other room. The announcements switched on as they crossed the hall, Ike supporting Marthwith an arm as they stumbled out of the break room and across the hall to reach the portal room. "Welcome back! Sorry for the delay, but all smashers are now in the stadium!" The crowd, somewhere far away down the hall outside, boomed out with cheers. "Let the tournament resume!"

Ike entered the portal and the next thing he knew he was standing in a rather deep ravine, the ground covered by soft soil and a few trampled patches of grass. It looked like it might have been fresh bermuda grass at some point in its life but now it looked like it had suffered long term ware-and-tear from thousands of feet trampling the dirt repetitively. He glanced around. Behind him was an oddly structured loop-de-loop of solid ground. How the large mass of land had achieved protruding from the ground like that and spiraling into the air was beyond him. Despite his confusion, he had little time to contemplate what sick universe he was in, as a hammer flew from virtually no where, acing him in the face. "Ow!" He cried, stumbling back and looking down at the puffball. "Cheap shot!"

Kirby's mouth opened and Ike's eyes widened. He turned and began to run against the suction, only to find it useless. Kirby now sported his hair and headband. Although on any other occasion, the little puffball might have been kind of cute with his little twig-like hands massaging his newfound hair. "My hair! You'll pay for that!"

"Poyo!" Kirby argued back, pulling out the hammer again.

Ike rolled behind it, hitting it in the back roughly with his fist, then kicking him, and finally slashing him with Ragnell. Kirby flew around six feet, returning in a full sprint, it's little arms not unlike ears on the sides of its head. Ike pulled his sword up, stabbing it into the ground and creating an eruption which caused Kirby to double back, blowing out a flame that caught its arm. It didn't even realize Ike now propelled himself across the stage, slashing him roughly with Ragnell and sending him spinning from the force of the thrust off of the stage.

Ike made a dive for the couch, landing on it with a thud, nearly tipping the couch over backwards. He already knew that the second the winner of the round won, they were immediately transported back and it was his turn to hog the couch, as he finished first. He sprawled out across it, propping his legs up on the opposite armrest. He had no intentions of sharing. Why should he? They never shared with him; and by they, he meant just about anyone who got to the couch at all before he ever did. He glanced at the TV just in time to watch Bowser headbutt Diddy Kong off the stage. The next thing he knew, Bowser stood there, staring at him. "Nice match." Ike commented.

The swordsman began to feel slightly unnerved as Bowser did not quit staring at him. He wanted the couch. Ike moved his feet sheepishly, Bowser plopping down where they once were. Suddenly, Ike found himself between a screaming Donkey Kong and an angry Bowser. Bowserhad, after all, just beaten up D.K.'s little bro. Ike had to admit, if someone hit his little sis, he'd deck them in less than two seconds. He was on D.K.'s side of the argument...if he could understand it..."Ssh!" Ike hushed them both, receiving death glares from each, as Marth fought Peach on the TV. Luigi had obviously already lost.

D.K., without warning, attempted to sit on Ike's face, the mercenary shooting up. He was beginning to feel very small, squashed between the two oversized heavyweights. He returned his attention to Marth. The prince did not appear to be struggling, hitting Peach high into the air at the edge of the pirate's ship where she was sucked under the bow, never to be seen again. Well...in that battle. Marth materialized in the room, frowning as he realized there was no more space on the couch. "What's this?" He asked.

Ike pat his knee jokingly. "You can come sit with Papa, if you want."

Ike was only more surprised when Marth plopped into his lap, leaning back on him like he WAS the couch. Ike shrugged. He did sort of ask for it...

The intercom boomed. "Everyone, please congratulate our top four brawlers: Ike, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Marth!" The crowd outside was deafening. "Please return for finals tomorrow to cheer on your favorite contender!"

"You know something?" Marth suddenly stated.

"What?"

"You're the only newcomer in the top four this year."

Ike blinked. "I suppose you're right...i'm up against one of three veterans!"

Marth stood shakily, Ike following suit and putting his arm around Marth's shoulders to help balance him. The sword duo walked out into the hall where a crowd of people stood, waiting. "Marth!" Roy called, running over and giving him a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. "You did it!"

Ike laughed as Marth was literally thrown off his feet by hugs from Roy and Gordon. "Ike!"

Ike turned and ran over, catching his sister's hug in his arms. "Mist!" He laughed.

"You did it, big brother! Wait'll I tell Dad! He'll be so proud!"

Fox walked over as Ike put Mist down, offering his hand. Ike took hold and shook his hand firmly. "Congrats." Fox teased. "You're playing with the big boys now."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Ike demanded.

Fox only laughed harder. "Just watch your back out there, okay?"

Ike nodded. "Of course."

"Ike!! Help!!"

Ike turned, facing Marth who lie on the floor, fighting off the clingy Roy and overprotective Gordon. Ike laughed, holding his hand out for Marth. The prince grasped it, pulling himself up. Roy seemed to be attached to his waist. Ike blinked, poking the redhead. "?"

"Do you like my new belt?" Marth teased.

Roy gave him the most adorable pout that reminded Ike of Mist. "I'm not a belt, Marth-sama!"

"It's hard to tell," Ike jeered, "the way you cling to him like that."

Roy finally released Marth, waving bye as he ran off to say hi to Bowser. Ike blinked, confused, as he and Marth walked back to the room with Gordon and Mist in tow, his arm supporting Marth again. "Bowser likes Roy?" He asked.

"No." Marth chuckled. "But he keeps trying. I told him to give up last year, but he insists on being burned."

"He's a bit of a pyro, isn't he?"

"Ah, so it does show!"

Ike nodded. "Very much so."

"Big brother?" The voice came from behind them.

"Yes, Mist?" Ike answered, still heading for the room.

"What if you end up fighting Marth in the finals tomorrow?"

Ike seemed mentally frozen. He hadn't thought he would end up fighting Marth, just Bowser of D.K. "I...uh...haven't thought about it." Now he addressed Marth. "You better be fully healed by then. I want a fair match."

Marth nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

Ike opened the door to 110. After a few hours worth of Mist's whining, he ordered room service, receiving the food within the hour. Ike had ordered some simple chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy with a side of corn, thinking it sounded healthy enough. Gordon had ordered both he and Martha full seafood plate, it holding enough shrimp, crab, and lobster to feed a whole third world nation for a week. Mist had demanded everything vegetarian style, a veggie burger with a side of apple-cinnamon cuts and carrots. She had also ordered herself desert of chocolate mousse with Ike's Smash Bros. account card. "Spoiled brat..." Ike grumbled, sitting on the couch by himself. He had propped his legs up on the coffee table as he sunk his teeth into a chicken leg. "What's with all the seafood?"

Gordon smirked. "I didn't know what anything else was."

Marth snickered, inviting himself to some crab meat from one of the removed appendicies. Ike looked rather surprised, having personally never really liked seafood. "You've never heard of chicken?"

"Well," Gordon shoved a handfull of shrimp in his mouth, "you haf to underfand...fat Awitia if a port-fide kigfum. Mof income is bafed of...-"GULP-" Excuse me...Most income is based off fishing, so the royals usually buy lots of seafood to support the local economy. Lord Marth had been eating seafood since he was five."

Marth smiled brightly. "You won't believe how many dishes the chefs can come up with for seafood now."

Ike nodded in understanding, swallowing a mouthful of chicken. "Awful gracious of the nobles in your kingdom," Ike commented, "our mercenaries can't get any donations, despite how much work we do."

"Oh, Lord Marth!" Gordon exclaimed. "Ryan will be coming down for the finals!"

"That's great!" Marth snickered. "I hope he enjoys himself."

"Ryan?" Ike questioned. "Who's that?"

"Gordon's little brother." Marth answered. "He's a bowman also."

Gordon suddenly began to choke, holding his throat. Marth laughed, patting his back. "I told you not to eat the shrimp's tails, Gordon!"

Ike, after several more hours of Mist's begging, surrendered the bed to her, getting comfy on the couch with no more than a rather stale pillow and a thick-knit comforter. Gordon was nearby in a recliner, covered by a light blanket that Marth had lent him, snoring obnoxiously. "Nervous?" Ike broke the silence of the room (y'know...except Gordon's snoring).

"Yeah..." Marth's voice returned the call. "You?"

"Naturally. This couch is lumpy too, so I probably won't get any sleep, either..."

Marth giggled somewhere in the darkness, Ike's eyes scraping the pitch black of the room to find him. Why didn't they buy a lamp or something? "Well...good luck tomorrow, Ike."

"You, too, Marth."

"Goodnight, then."

"Yup...g'night."

* * *

Completed: 7:58 PM 7/29/2008

This is either going to be one REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlY long chapter or two shorter ones. I think I need to separate them into Rounds 2 and 3 instead of 2-3. Yeah...that made no sense. Nooooooooooooooo! Band camp starts in 2 days! Gah...and i'm a section leader too...I was supposed to have leadership camp but (Huzzah!) my director was too lazy to have it. And our camp is 7-12 and then again from 1-5. That's just not camp. That's torment. And it's ALL August, too. Needless to say, my postings are going to be delayed then because I also have SUMMER READING I haven't done...I've been doing this. . Somehow I find this more productive, though.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything because I can't remember what I put in the chappie. It's been a while, okay?

By the way, does anyone like the author's note at the bottom and not the top? I figure you want to read...oh...the STORY and not my rants. I made it optional for you to read my ramblings. I'm so nice. :P


	8. The Finals

Began Typing: 7:21 PM 7/31/2008

Posted: 2:37 PM 8/03/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Eight (The Finals)

* * *

Ike woke up, heading over to the bunk and up the ladder. He shook Mist gently by her shoulder. "Get up, Mist." He whispered. "It's time for breakfast."

"Mnn...bacon and eggs..."

Ike shook Mist a little harder until her eyes opened, looking at him surprised. "Good morning, Mist."

"Goodmorning, Ike."

"The smashers have a separate breakfast from everyone else. You take Gordon and go find something to eat in town."

"Any reccomendations?"

"Do I look like I've ever been in the town?"

Mist groaned, throwing her sheets off of her. "No, but I hoped so."

"I'll tell you what, i'll get Master Hand to put 5,000 more smash coins into the checking account. I want you to go out and take Gordon with you to get something to eat. As long as you get back before nine, you can drag the archer around all over the place for a 'whee-fun' shopping adventure."

Mist grinned. "Okay!" And with that she climbed out of bed as Ike receded back down the ladder.

Ike left the room early, leaving Marth to sleep as Mist proceeded to go and shake the archer sleeping in the recliner, receiving a few mumbled groans of protest before accomplishing anything. The mercenary stretched lazily as he meandered out of the room, taking a nice leisurely stroll down the hallway. No one was ever awake at...he checked the clock at the end of the hall...six in the morning, and he didn't blame them. He wasn't much of a morning person and he didn't really enjoy human interaction when he was still angry at the world after waking up. Fox was probably still in bed, as was Marth, Zelda, Peach, and several other smashers who Ike had enough tolerance to at least make small talk with, and Ike found himself growing increasingly bored as he forced his feet along to the reception desk. "Excuse me!" Ike stated across the desk to a wire frame, "I would like to deposit 5,000 coins into my account."

Ike handed his card into the frame's open hand, watching as several random scans were performed. After a few moments, it handed it back to him and he tucked it away into his belt sack. It was as quiet as anyone could ever find the smash manor, no one wandering the halls except those plagued by insomnia, with something to do ALREADY and didn't particularly want to talk to you, and (in the case of Metaknight) those who wanted to brood instead of sleep. Ike sighed, putting his arms behind his head. The stained glass that paned the large display in the front of the manor shone with bright orange and yellow streaks into the foyer, the sun just rising over the horizon and high enough over the trees that the fore mentioned effect was able to occur.

Ike headed back to the room, throwing open the door carelessly, wincing as it thud roughly into the wall. Ike blinked. He thought HE was a heavy sleeper. Marth still lie on the bottom bunk, his back to the door and, as far as Ike could tell, still sleeping peacefully. However, the groggy prince proved him wrong by turning and facing him while still holding the covers in his hands, eyes only half-lidded in his tiresome state. "Where's Gordon...?" He moaned, holding the back of his hand up to the light quite dramatically.

"Goodmorning to you, too." Ike teased, approaching the bedside. "I sent him and Mist out to get something to eat in town. The smasher's cafeteria won't feed spectators, y'know? I told them to be back by nine."

Marth rubbed his eyes, blinking at Ike several times. "Oh...so we're alone?"

Ike nodded. "Pretty much. Just let me know when you're ready for breakfast, alright?"

Marth gave him a strange look. "But...it's six in the morning! Do you have any idea how late I stayed up last night reading YOUR little sister bedtime stories? Can't I get a little more sleep?"

Ike sighed. "You're so lazy. Come on, you're already awake. Just get up. I'll get you some coffee." The sing-song voice Ike said that in made Marth more than slightly irritable.

"Let me guess, you have absolutely no intention of letting me sleep again today anyways, right?"

Ike smirked, walking into the kitchen. "Guilty as charged. Now come on, lazy bones."

Marth sighed, throwing his covers off irritably, revealing his sleeping shirt in pants that were a little large on him. He stood looking at Ike for a moment, rubbing one eye with his overly long sleeve. Ike grinned. He looked so cute in his morning jammies, still wanting to be asleep. "Hmn?" Marth mumbled, ambling over to the closet in an early morning daze.

Ike watched as Marth moved to take his shirt off, a tunic in hand. The mercenary turned around out of sheer respect for him, knowing if he watched that Marth would probably call him a pervert again and give him a nice hard slap. He wasn't particularly in the mood to get that pain. "Hey," Ike called, "do you want to go out for breakfast?"

Marth rose an eyebrow, buttoning his shirt up. "Go out?"

Ike felt a blush coming on. "Th-that's not what I meant! What I meant is that, well...the coffee here isn't that great, and I was wondering if you wanted to go into town and find a coffee shop or something to eat in. I'll pay, I promise."

Marth pulled his cape on over his chest-plate, facing Ike. "Well...yeah, I guess that would be nice. The food here isn't all that great and some decent coffee every once and a while would be nice."

"So...yes?"

Marth nodded. "Yes, but I have some spare cash. You don't have to buy anything for me."

Ike shook his head. "I don't mind. Plus, I woke you up. I told you i'd buy you some coffee and i'm going to do it."

The prince grinned. "If you insist."

The two swordsmen left the room, shutting and double checking the lock on the door before locking the door and walking off. Supposedly, there was a path to drive or walk on that lead to the small village developed by Master Hand for the smashers to figure out how to enjoy themselves in their free time while also being productive. Ike demanded that they walk, which Marth didn't argue. The strange iron-plated vehicles made Marth a little twitchy, he unable to shake the feeling that he was being eaten by the enclosed hunk of metal. The walk was awkward. Marth was walking quietly, facing generally away from Ike. The mercenary blinked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "S-so...the trees look nice..."

Marth's head twitched his way. "...Y-yes...I guess so..."

Ike sighed. "Marth, is something wrong? I get the feeling you're mad at me."

"No, i'm not mad at you. It's just...really pretty out...and quiet..."

Ike smiled. "Yeah, but you have to admit, it's a welcome change compared to the chaos in the manor."

Marth smirked, looking at Ike pleasantly. "It is. Although sometimes, the chaos in the manor is just fun to watch, you know?"

Ike couldn't say he did understand. The majority of that chaos dealt with Link throwing everything from pies to his morning bowl of cereal and Lucas and Ness swinging off the upstairs drapes. For some reason, he always seemed to get involved in these activities, whether he was helping with the destruction (which he had only started recently) or trying to suppress it. Somehow, it always ended up his fault anyways, so he figured he would actually do what he was getting in trouble for and go along with his day. Granted, in that case, the rest of his day was likely spent with Link at his side as they scrubbed the downstairs tile floor with old toothbrushes, but he hardly had anything better to do. Ike shrugged in response. "I'm not usually allowed to watch. I always end up dragged into it."

The small village was just that, small. It contained, at a first glance, one or two clothing shops, a pub, a few roadside stands, a park, a residential area (but who lived there, y'know?), and about two convenient stores for those little things (Fox had shown Ike one or two of the strange novelty toys they carried). Ike wondered where Mist was in the town, figuring she and Gordon had probably gone to the pub, as he opened the door to the pub and held an arm out for Marth to go in first. "After you." Ike stated, resisting the urge to say 'Ladies first'.

Marth passed by him quietly, Ike following him into the small gathering. There were very few places to sit and, as far as he could tell, even less people actually inside. "Hey! Over here!"

Ike faced the only occupied table by the fireplace in the corner, smiling. "Mist! I thought you might be here."

She nodded and Ike's eyes widened at the fullness of the table. She might as well have bought every item on the menu, several platters full of eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, doughnuts, and omelets in between her and a half-awake Gordon. Ike grabbed Marth by his arm and dragged him over to the table where Mist was, pulling over to chairs and setting them on opposite ends of the square oak table, seating himself. Marth sat across from him, watching as Mist ate everything she could get her hands on. She was quite the ravenous eater, if he did so say himself. Gordon looked to Marth tiredly. "Oh...Lord Marth..."-Yawn-"Good morning."

Marth laughed as Gordon rest his head in the bowl of cereal in front of him, milk dripping from his hair down to his shirt. "He's going to need a new shirt while he's out." Marth chuckled, pulling Gordon out of the milk by his hair.

"Hey, Mist." Ike began, glancing around. "Who do I have to kill to get a menu around here?"

"E-excuse me..." The table turned and faced the redheaded waitress who was now hiding behind an armful of menus, shaking like a leaf. "I-i'll be your waitress f-for this morning. I-is there anything I c-can get you?"

"Well," Mist teased, "she's probably the one you need to kill to get a menu, Ike."

"O-oh please don't!" She begged. "I-i'm sorry!"

Marth shook his head. "Ma'am, please don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't intend to kill you. Please, may we have a menu?"

The girl shakily handed Marth a menu and then ran off like her life depended on it. Ike rolled his eyes. "Yeesh...can't take a joke, can they? Here, let me see the menu..."

Marth handed the menu across the table, watching silently with his hands folded as Ike flipped through it. He shut it abruptly, setting it down on the table in front of him. Marth blinked. Ike was just sitting there...ignoring the menu completely. "Are you going to get anything?" Marth asked.

Ike shook his head. "Nope. I was just curious of what they had. One coffee, right?"

Marth nodded in response. "Yes. I'll pay for it."

Ike reached across the table, taking Marth's wallet as he opened it to dig out enough money to equal 15 smash coins. "Hey!" Marth cried. "Let go!"

"I'm not letting you pay. I promised i'd buy it for you."

Marth pouted, somewhat similar to the way Mist did, not releasing the thick leather mass from his clutches. "I can pay for it myself! I'm not that helpless, Ike!"

"I know you're not helpless, I never said that. Look, it was my bribe to get you out of bed and I'm going to pay for it."

"Fine." Marth stated, removing his hand from the wallet. "Then pay for it with MY money. You're still paying, but it's my money. That way we both win."

"Marth, this isn't about winning or losing! Just let my pay for the god forsaken food!"

"No! If you're not going to use my wallet, then give it back! I don't want anything anymore!" Although Ike suspected Marth was now awake from the rushes of adrenaline due to his anger, he still wanted to buy him the coffee or he would feel guilty for waking him up all day. Marth made another lunge for his wallet and Ike pulled his arm back, just beyond his reach. "Give me back my wallet, Ike!"

Ike grinned at his new deviant idea. Marth watched in horror as Ike lifted up off the chair only slightly and sat back down after tucking the wallet beneath him. "If you want it," Ike stated, trying not to sound too victorious, "come and get it."

Marth appeared speechless, if only for a few seconds. Of course, Marth considered himself quite the mental terrorist and Ike knew he wouldn't give in that easily. The prince gave him an unrivaled glare of anger, pouting still. "Fine! I don't want it anymore! I don't want any coffee either!"

"Waitress!" Ike called. "We're ready to order!"

Marth watched quietly, fuming, as the redhead came back, still hiding behind a menu or two she had yet to put down. "Y-yes sir?" She squeaked. "Wh-what will you b-be having t-today?"

"I would like one cup of coffee."

Marth made a face as the words came out of Ike's mouth and the waitress scribbled a few notes down. "W-would you like some s-sugar or cream?"

"Both, please."

The waitress walked off and Marth stared viciously at the mercenary. Ike didn't say anything, waiting for the girl to come back. When she returned, she set down a white mug full of dark coffee on a tiny brown thick-knit mesh coaster, putting two small packages of cream by it along with a sugar dispenser. Ike smiled at the girl. "Thank you." With that, he dug out 15 coins and paid her. After she left, he looked to Marth. "How much sugar and cream?"

Marth didn't say anything, arms crossed and still staring in irritation at the mercenary. "Okay, two of each it is." Ike stated, proceeding to dump two of each condiment into the beverage.

Marth watched stubbornly as Ike used a tiny stir straw to mix in the sugar and cream, making the coffee turn a light hazelnut brown. "Hey!" Marth cried as Ike took a sip from the mug, blinking as he protested.

Ike set the cup back down, his hand still on the handle of the mug and the other resting on its side. "Is there a problem?" Ike asked.

Marth stuck out his lower lip. "Well...you know I wanted coffee!"

Ike tried to look surprised. "Oh? Really? I thought you didn't want it anymore?"

"Of course I still want it! You knew that!"

Ike held the mug out. "Would you like my coffee? I don't particularly like it with anything in it...if you want it you can have it. Plus, i'm feeling a bit sick."

Marth stared at it hungrily. "A-are you sure?"

Ike handed the mug out to Marth, the prince taking it with no problem and sipping it with a smile of satisfaction. Ike couldn't help but feel victorious. He had tricked Marth into taking the coffee that he honestly never wanted. It was more than slightly to watch Marth sip the coffee he had insisted he didn't want. Except that now, Marth was staring at him over the mug. "What is it?" Ike asked.

"My wallet..." Marth mumbled, massaging the side of the cup as he spoke.

"Oh." Ike lifted up and pulled out the wallet, passing it across the table. "Sorry about that. But hey, you know what?"

Marth blinked, finishing off the drink with a final gulp and staring at Ike expectantly. "What?"

"I bought you a drink."

Marth's face contorted, but there was little he could do to deny the fact now. Ike had bought a drink that he probably never wanted and given it to him. That technically qualified as buying him a drink. Marth snatched up his wallet, tucking it back into his pants. "Yes...I suppose you did. Thank you."

Ike grinned. Marth never forgot his manners, even if he didn't want what he had received. Mist and Gordon had been quiet through the whole ordeal, but now Mist had to ask. "What was that about?"

Marth resisted shooting one of the glares he was often giving her brother and shook his head. "Nothing, Mist. Now, we should probably head back. It's getting close to nine and I don't plan on being late to the finals."

Ike nodded, standing up and pushing his chair in. Marth and he walked out of the pub, smiling politely at the bartender and the redheaded girl who had served them, giving them a pleasant wave. The walk back to the manor's front was highly uneventful, general silence lingering around them until the reached the stadium break room. Ike couldn't help but think that Donkey Kong was still mad at Bowser about Diddy Kong, sitting down on the couch while pulling out Ragnell to prepare for the upcoming battle. They still had about fifteen minutes before the finals began anyways. Unfortunately, there was no sword polish in his pockets or belt pouch like there usually was...he must've left it in the room. Ike looked over to Marth who was sitting with Falchion spit-shine clean in his lap on a cooler set up by the snack bar, which was just as full as it usually was in contrast to the fact that there were only four contestants left. "Hey, Marth," Marth looked over to Ike curiously, "can I borrow some polish? I left mine in the room, I think."

Marth handed over the container with a smile. "Sure. Just be careful with it. It's really hard for me to get anymore polish like that. It's from my home."

Ike nodded, opening it and using a thick wedge to run the polish onto Ragnell which lie flat in his lap. Ike and Marth, although polishing their swords rather intently, watched the other two contenders fight in rather high spirits, entertained as Bowser burned some of D.K.'s hair off his arm. Ike couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he watched Marth laugh at the other two. He didn't want to hurt Marth in this tourney...they'd grown somewhat close after dorming together, fighting together, eating together... He could only hope that he was fighting the other two smashers and either he or Marth lost so they never had to meet in combat. The four smashers fell silent and looked slightly up as the fuzz of the intercom engulfed the room. "Welcome to the FINAL round of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl tournament!"

Ike's anxiety only grew as the crowd outside roared in excitement. He felt like they were blood hungry monsters at this point, preying on the emotions they extracted from the tormented smashers. The only thing that made him change his mind was when he remembered that his little sister was out there, so they couldn't all be completely evil. He wondered if his father was out there... "The finals have a surprise for us all! We never know who the winner will be, but this year, we have a very special surprise!" The announcer stated. "This year's finals will be...a FREE-FOR-ALL!" Bowser, D.K., Marth, and Ike all looked generally at each other. Ike felt like someone had stepped on his stomach, leaving him breathless. Now he would HAVE to fight Marth. "Combatants, please move to the teleporters for the final match!"

Ike didn't want to. He couldn't bare the look Marth sustained in pain. He KNEW how difficult it was for the prince to overcome those aches and pains and how long it took him to recover from them...he couldn't stand to think that he would be the cause of them. Ike looked at Marth through the musky, smudged glass of the portals. The prince had an indecipherable look on his face, one that Ike couldn't tell if he was sad, nervous, anxious, mad, or even happy with. Marth looked...calm, almost. Ike wasn't sure what to think anymore. But if he would do anything before the round ended, he would give the fight his all.

* * *

Completed: 6:27 PM 8/02/2008

I'm so lazy. Look at that. 31st to the 2nd. Boo. Band camp is making my whole body ache. I wasn't going to cut this chappie up the way I did. In my journal it was only one page long, but the coffee fiasco I added around the last minute. I pretty much just BS-ed. It was kinda fun though. Woohoo BS-ing! Anyways, I had lots-o-fun writing this. PARADES!! I hate parades now. My LEGS!! I had to march in a homecoming parade for band. It was fun at first, but when you have to march over a mile in a polo and jeans in 104 degree weather...not fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothings.


	9. The REAL Finals

Began Typing: 8:06 PM 8/02/2008

Posted: 7:41 PM 8/05/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Nine (The _REAL_ Finals)

* * *

Final Destination. How poetic. The finals of the tournament would be on a stage called Final Destination. Who was the sick crapper who made this up? He would whack them so hard their heads spun. Unless it was Master Hand or Crazy Hand. Then, he would hit them so hard their...thumbs...spun? Okay, so it didn't make sense, but he couldn't understand why exactly they had to make the final round a four-way free-for-all. Now he was up against Marth. His nerves wracked his brain beyond control. How would he bring himself to hurt him? Why did all the other smashers always take so long to show up on the field!?

Ike held Ragnell over his shoulder, waiting in his own silent hell on the pre-prepared battlefield. The only thing he could compare this to was walking down a short hallway with a solitary door at the end with something you wanted to see but didn't want to see and the hallway was practically stretching out infront of you and...okay, now he was getting really confused. He stretched out his arms a little, his body tense due to the task at hand. He just needed to relax a bit...yeah...

Ike took several deep breaths, shutting his eyes gradually as he relaxed. It seemed that every time he shut his eyes, he saw another moment in his life he had spent with the prince. Even when he was hitting him, neglecting him, and those very rare moments where he was loving him, he was still there and at his side. Ike couldn't help but feel that they had the times of their lives. He wouldn't love Marth so much if the prince had been easy. He let a smile trace his lips as the realization repeated in his mind. He loved him...he'd always sort of suspected it, but he didn't think he would have ever been so sure. I mean, it's not like he usually indulged in relations of the same sex...it was just...well, he didn't really know. He didn't really care, either. He loved him.

When Ike opened his eyes again, he could see a confused Marth standing across the field from him, looking like he might want to come over and see what's wrong. Ike smiled. Marth was always, whether the prince liked it or not, worried about him or concerned about his well being. He was always there, standing on the opposite side of the field with a personal motivator he called 'slapping'. However, it was standard tournament rules that until all participating smashers entered the field, no one previously there was permitted to move from their "spawning point". Not everyone had wonderful timing, you know? So, Ike had arrived first and Marth, second. Ike waved to the prince, Marth standing up straight as he realized Ike was back to reality. "Welcome back!" He called from across the single platformed field. "How was Dreamland?!"

Ike couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the prince's use of sarcasm. It was almost cute now, where before he might have thought the prince was being abusive. "It was fine!" Ike called back. "I went to the fountain of dreams! Marth, I have to tell you something! I-!"

Donkey Kong spawned between the two, Ike jumping slightly as he was interrupted. The ape was not intent on being very quiet, pumping its fists in the air while making strange monkey noises, if Ike could even call it that. "What!?" Marth called over him.

Ike grimaced. There was no way he could tell Marth his discovery now. The oversized chimp completely ruined the mood. And plus, now Marth couldn't hear him. Ike flailed until he could barely see Marth from around the monkey, knowing he was at least trying to listen. "I-I'll tell you later!" Marth seemed to get the message, nodding.

A noise behind him told him the battle had begun. The ground shook as Ike wheeled around and faced the giant, angry, oversized tortoise that walked with much gusto his direction. Ike grunted as a large scaly hand tossed him aside, sending him flying back onto his butt with a large thud. Ike skid back several feet, sitting in confusion as Bowser charged forth and his arms flew wildly as he swung violently at D.K.. Ike stood, dusting himself off and collecting Ragnell before a most thrilling realization took him over. D.K. and Bowser were probably going to have at it over Diddy, and, since Ike at least half listened to his normal tactical advisor (Soren), he knew this was the perfect time to pick off the competition.

Ike pulled Ragnell up and charged at Bowser's back, feeling more than slightly victorious...that is, until he was nailed in the face by a stray fist. It was obvious they did not want him to join in on this battle. Still, he attempted several more times to join the battle, flying back unsuccessfully each time. His body ached from the thrashing and he no longer felt like joining the battle. Ike paced to the opposite side of the arena he was already on, as Bowser and D.K. were fighting center field, and plopped down with his arms crossed. He simply watched as the flailing arms of the ape and the turtle flew all over the place, engaged in rigorous battle that he was clearly not invited to. He had no idea where Marth was now, but he could hardly imagine that he was doing anything much different.

Ike felt like a spectator in the round as he watched the koopa and the giant ape duke it out. He almost felt like he should be narrorating it, like one of those estranged announcers. 'D.K. hits Bowser with a left uppercut- that's gotta hurt!- and Bowser goes FLYING into the air like a misplaced bottle-rocket! Oh, but Bowser doesn't like that! Oh, he retaliates with a ground pound, smashing into D.K.'s face! Bowser gets hit in the FACE with a well-timed super punch and-' Oh crap, Bowser's dead!

Ike sprung to his feet as Bowser disappeared from the field in a radiant burst of light. The ape on the other side of the field charged to the opposite side of the field, Ike watching in nothing short of complete horror as he saw the recently shined Falchion take a swing at the ape, cutting him momentarily. Ike's eyes widened. D.K. was planning on picking them off one-by-one. And his next target was Marth.

Ike made as much haste as he could to the other side of the totally flat stage, dragging Ragnell across the floor as he charged, broadsiding D.K. with Ragnell, hoping it would make the ape leave Marth alone. The ape ignored Ike completely, nailing Marth in the stomach with one of his giant monkey fists, knocking the prince breathless. The mercenary pulled his sword back over his head, preparing to stab the ape. D.K. struck him in an unfriendly place, causing Ike to double over and lie on the floor for a moment while clutching his stomach. "Th-that's cheating..." Ike groaned, struggling to climb back to his feet.

Ike pulled himself up, knees still slightly together incase the incident decided to repeat itself, eyes widening. D.K. picked Marth up over his head, the blue-haired boy barely struggling from all the injuries he had sustained. Ike ran over as the monkey tossed the prince off the edge, slashing D.K. hard across the back and forcing him off the edge. Ike's chest heaved as he stood at the edge, prepared to use any edge-guarding technique he could think of and watched quietly as D.K. spiraled off the edge, unable to get back on for some reason he didn't comprehend. Couldn't he have just grabbed the edge? I mean, it was RIGHT THERE! That's when Ike spotted the prince's slipping fingers clinging to the edge. Just as they released, Ike snatched Marth's wrist, holding on with all his might. "Hang on, Marth!" Ike called down to the dazed prince.

Marth looked up at him, confused. "...Ike...?"

The mercenary threw all his weight backwards, fighting gravity and Marth's weight. Marth's torso gradually appeared above the edge. He seemed too famished to even pull himself up, clinging to Ike for life, leaving his ultimate fate to him. Ike grabbed Marth's belt by the bottom, pulling the rest of him back onto the stage, lying him down gently before him, Marrth's boots still dangling off the side. Marth chuckled, Ike blinking. "What is it?" Ike questioned. "Are you alright to continue?"

Marth shook his head, his left hand on his heaving chest. "I...dropped Falchion."

It was true. The elegant sword was missing from both the prince's gloved hand and the sheath where it usually rest when he was not engaged in combat. Marth was now weaponless, nor was he in any condition to keep fighting. Ike's eyes widened for the upteenth time in this story. That meant Marth would... "Fighter Marth," the intercom boomed, "will you surrender or continue to fight?"

Marth sighed. "What choice do I have?...I have no weapon..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome this year's new champion-!"

"No!" Ike interrupted, everyone staring at him. "Marth can't surrender!"

"Why?" The announcer asked, just as confused as everyone else.

Marth grabbed Ike's pantleg. "Ike, what're you doing?"

Ike flashed Marth a smile, then returned to yelling at the sky. "He can't surrender because I do!"

Mumbles waved throughout the crowd and the announcements momentarily halted. If Ike could see Mist, he was sure she and Gordon would be on their feet, but all the specks looked the same from where he was. Ike collapsed to his knees by Marth, sighing. Everything he had worked so hard for...for months now, too. Ike grinned as Marth's confused face looked to him, waiting for an explanation. "Ike..? What's going on...?" Marth whispered.

Ike smiled. "Remember how at the beginning of the battle I wanted to tell you something?"

Marth nodded. "O-of course..."

"Well, what I wanted to tell you is that I can't fight you. I surrendered because I could never hurt you, making me incapable to continue battle."

Marth stared at him like they had never met before. Wasn't this the man who threw him off the stage in their first team battle? The crowd was silent at this point, watching the two boys talk on the large television screens placed throughout the stadium. "I don't understand..." Marth stated, trailing off as Ike's eyes softened unnaturally.

The mercenary smiled, leaning over Marth. "I suppose it is about time I made myself clear. Marth...I can't hurt you...I wanted to tell you before the battle, but...I love you."

"Y-you-!"

Ike silenced Marth by pressing his lips over Marth's mouth, letting his hand stroke the prince's cheek softly. Marth felt a shock vibrate through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Marth wanted to laught, wanted to cry in sorrow and scream in anger, his emotions flowing throughout him with a wild a rampaging speed, he being blind-sided by each that passed. The prince felt a butterflies in his chest and a livid anger that made him wanted to wring Ike's neck. What was this? He wanted to...to do the unthinkable. The running bulls finally cleared a path, allowing him to recognize through the jumbled mass of emotions the one that lie in the center. It was about time he got something he wanted. Marth finally let his arms wrap around Ike's back, matching the pressure Ike put onto him. He...

Ike pulled away from the prince, shutting his eyes peacefully. He had told him what he wanted to...now to wait for the slap. He felt fingers touch his cheek, but not at unbelievable top speeds. They were...exploring him. Touching his skin and feeling the frame of his face...he felt lips press softly to his own once more.

Ike could hardly contain his joy. He was not only in a loving lip-lock with the prince he had sought after for a month now, but he was yet to be slapped! Woo! Ike moved his arms beneath Marth's body, pulling him close to his own body. He was only more overjoyed when Marth did not resist. Marth pulled away from Ike's lips, his eyes moving up and meeting Ike's own. His chest heaved with a sigh of enjoyment...probably escatsy. "Ike...I..." Ike rose his eyebrows. "I love you, too..."

'Oh my god he said it!'

* * *

Completed: 11:13PM 8/02/2008

Aw! It's such a cutsie moment. this is, once again, a piece I dragged out to no end to give you the appropriate suspense you've been asking for all along! Marth's finally being at least sort of nice! Woo! You'll have to pardon Ike's mental cheering at the end there. If you've been reading the whole time, you know he deserved this moment a lot sooner. I'm just a mean authoress. :p

Disclaiming all...


	10. Rewards and Awards

Began Typing: 11:17 PM 8/02/2008

Posted: 5:42 PM 8/07/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Ten (Rewards and Awards)

* * *

Did he really just say that? Or was he going crazy? 'I love you.'...those words meant a lot on the battlefield. My, how their relationship had changed. Ike grinned, lying down on the field next to Marth, the fatigued prince breathing laboriously from the battle...that they were TECHNICALLY still involved in. Ike had surrendered. He could hardly believe it either, as the tournament was all that he had worked for over the last few months. Both swordsmen's fates lie in the hands of the Hands...how ironic. "Ike...who won?" Marth grumbled.

Ike shrugged, his fingers entangling themselves in Marth's. "I dunno...Bowser and D.K. definately didn't, though."

Silence engulfed the field for a moment or two, only being broken when a crate spawned across the field with a thud. Apparenlty, the administrators had not yet realized that the rond was over. Ike sat up, wiggling free of Marth's hand. "I'll be right back." Ike assured, climbing up to his feet.

Marth's deep blue eyes watched curiously as Ike moved away from him, headed for the crate. The mercenary examined the wooden box, finding an upturned board and thrusting Ragnell into it, prying it loose. He peeked inside, smiling in satisfaction as he found what he had been hoping for. He took the small, gem-like object in his hand and returned to Marth's side, sitting back down. "Marth, I want you to use this. It'll make you feel better."

The prince blinked, taking the heart-shaped healing device. "A heart-piece? Ike, you need this just as much as I do..."

Ike shook his head. "Please, I hardly need it. Look at you, you can hardly move! Don't argue with me, okay? I don't want it and I want YOU to have it."

Marth smiled. "Thank you."

Ike helped Marth up to his feet after the item was used and smirked, patting Marth's head after a moment. "How're you feeling now?"

"Fine. Thanks."

A deep booming voice echoed across the sky, commanding their attention. "Attention smashers! The Hands have made a decision! The winner of this tournament will be..."

Ike held Marth's hand tight in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. It didn't matter much who won now. Marth smiled up at Ike. "I hope you win." He whispered.

Ike shook his head again. "No, Marth. I didn't do anything. I want you to win. You've been trying to survive this whole round and i'll been doing is camping on the other side of the stage. Even if I did win, I couldn't accept it."

"...IKE!"

Ike's eyes widened in shock. He almost didn't want to win. He faced Marth with a look of guilt, but Marth had a large smile, not the frown of disappointment he had been expecting. "You did it!" Marth cheered, giving Ike a large hug around the neck. "You won!"

"B-but I surrendered! Marth, I can't accept this!"

The prince released him and crossed his arms, staring at Ike. "What's the matter, Ike? You won, come on!"

Ike tried to contain himself, the sound of the crowd cheering behind him both endearing and enraging. "Marth, I don't want this! I didn't do anything worth winning for!"

Marth reached over, catching Ike's hand in his own. "Would you listen to me for three seconds? Look, you risked your life to pull me back onto the stage. You were brave enough to try and force Donkey Kong away from me when he was beating me to a pulp. How can you not think that you deserve this?"

Ike looked to Marth. "Because I wanted YOU to win. I don't want you...to be upset...if you don't win..."

Marth let the corners of his mouth pull into a smile. "Ike, don't you understand? I don't care if I lose...to you. I wanted you to win. Now, quit worrying about ME, you have an award to obtain."

The field warped before their eyes, the surroundings changing from abyssal to the many, many seats of the crowd, it rivaling the capacity of a full ball-park stadium. The hologramed stage had most obviously been rigged to send the winner back to the main stadium for the award ceremony. Infact, Master Hand and Crazy Hand hovered farther off on the field, an elaborate trophy sitting smack-dab infront of them. Ike could hardly keep his eyes off of it. It was a large golden cup with thousands of inlaid jewels around the mouth of the cup and along the handle. Ike could see himself holding the trophy out to his father and the pride shining in his dad's eyes when he held it. The mercenary stumbled forwards as Marth pushed him from behind, moving him closer to the two Hands. Ike let his feet continue the forward motion that Marth had begun for him, dragging them to a halt before the two Hands. It was amazing how far he had gotten, a feeling of satisfaction swelling in his chest. He smiled over at Marth, the prince standing farther back with his hands folded before him. He could practically hear the Miss America theme in the background. Above all, he could hear one voice screaming about six octaves above everyone else, "THAT'S MY BROTHER!!"

Ike stared up at the Hands as Master Hand picked the trophy up between two fingers and held it just before him, Ike extending his arms. It was heavier than it looked, he realized as the award fell into his open arms, and it looked pretty heavy to begin with. Ike, had he been anyone else, would have collapsed from its sheer weight. He stumbled back over to Marth, holding out the trophy. Marth shook his head. "I told you, Ike, i'm not-!"

"Marth, at least hold it with me, okay?"

The prince made a face, picking at his fingers nervously. "But Ike, this is your moment...you won, not me..."

"Marth, please...it's heavy."

Marth's eyes widened in realization, grabbing the base quickly. "S-sorry. I thought you were trying to share the glory. I wasn't aware your arms were falling off."

Ike smirked as Marth winced, attempting to support the trophy's base, it FAR too heavy for the prince to support. Ike peeked around the corner, smiling widely. "Almost glad you didn't win now, huh?"

Marth gave Ike his best imitation of a glare through his face of pain. "Sh-shut up...I can let go of this at any moment, you know."

Ike pouted. "Pwease don't! That would huwt my wittwe awms!"

Marth sighed. "So what do you want ME to do with THIS?"

"Well...help me carry it back to the room."

"Uh..." Marth glanced around, finally letting his eyes rest on the door of the stadium across the field. "How?"

Ike frowned. The door was a-ways away and he couldn't quite comprehend how they would reach it without one falling off the side..."Scuttle?" Ike guessed.

"I will NOT crab walk to that door, Ike. That's a horrible idea. We'll trip over our capes!"

Ike looked up to the two Hands curiously. "Wait, you guys can warp space right?" Ike assumed the up and down motion of the thumb was an indefinate 'yes'. "Then can't you just warp this thing back to...like...our room or something? Or are you trying to seperate our limbs from our bodies?"

The trophy suddenly turned into a wire frame form and dematerialized into mid-air, leaving not a trace of it on the field anywhere. Ike cracked his back with a grunt, his arms aching from just two minutes holding the damn thing. He could only imagine how Marth felt, the prince doubling over and the sound of his spine cracking reaching Ike's ears. "Ow." Ike commented as Marth stood back up.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Marth groaned, beginning to walk towards the doors to the stadium main room.

It was likely that Ike was going to be mobbed by several hundred people the second they excited the doors and Marth just knew the mercenary would lose himself in the cheer, leaving him to walk back to the room alone...which was fine. He didn't need Ike with him...did he? Still, he felt pangs of disappointment when he opened the rustic iron doors and Fox, Mist, Roy, Gordon and around forty others rushed past him, enroute Ike. Ike screamed as he was dragged into the mob, Marth smiling slightly. Ike deserved it, after all. He HAD won the tournament. But Marth still felt a little alone, his two best friends running by him without a second glance to someone he himself had introuduced them to. He hadn't felt more ostracized since his exile from Aritia when he was 17...and he was only 18 now.

Ike scanned over the heads of his new admirers for his newfound lover, unable to see much through the heads of Gordon and Roy, Mist restricting most of his movement by keeping a vice-grip on his waist. He knew that Marth was still a bit upset he lost, even though he had told him he wanted him to win anyways and the actions of this gigantic mob were likely to make him a bit touchy. "Roy, would you move your fat head!?" Ike cried.

Roy just gave him a big dopey smile and a hug to match, adding another barrier to the conumdrum. "Ike won!"

Ike tried to push Roy and Mist off, glancing up and catching sight of Marth's cape disappearing out the two doors ahead. "Marth!" He called, still struggling to get free of his admirers. "Wait!"

Marth ran the back of his gloved arm gently across his face, trying not to let his blurry eyes obstruct his view of the hallway that stretched out for forever before him. He had been prepared to lose. He knew he was going to. He had even convinced himself that he was going to throw the match to LET Ike win, but for some reason, the turn-out had left an ill feeling in his stomach. It was almost as if he hadn't even tried, like he just LET Donkey Kong bat him around like a child predator with his prey. Losing still hurt, no matter how prepared you thought you were for it. These were the facts of life. Well...Marth's life anyways.

Marth sighed, letting his head droop to the floor, ignoring the paintings of previous smash champs. His misery seemed much more interesting. Not only had the crowd ignored him, Ike had ignored him too. Not that he hadn't expected that either. It just hurt in the same way to his already wounded thoughts. He hadn't even tried to come after him...he was probably just soaking up the attention like an attention deprived sponge. The prince sighed, crossing his arms. He thought...he thought he'd found someone he could trust to cover him...to keep his secrets and be with for years to come. But he suppposed that was too much to ask for, continuing his lonely walk down the hall.

Ike burst through the doors, sprinting off down the hall towards room 110. He wasn't quite sure where Marth would be going, but he knew he would want to be alone. He always liked to be alone, but Ike couldn't help but think that was unhealthy. "IKE!! COME BACK!!"

Ike winced, looking back over his shoulder. They were still chasing him?! Well...that's odd. He figured screaming 'dead babies' in a pack like that would leave them shocked for more than two seconds, but trying to trick them was like playing a bad game of pong. They kept coming back. The mercenary finally reached the room, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it. He could catch his breath there..."Could you not slam the door? It's really loud..."

Ike eyes groped the darkness for the owner of the voice, the floor beginning to vibrate just outside the door. "Marth?" He asked. "Are you in here?"

It was always obvious when the prince was feeling mopey. Every light in the room was off and little to no noise would ever be heard, including the somber prince's own voice. It was highly taboo to turn the lights on when he was this upset. "Yeah, i'm in here..." The voice came from his left, where the bunk was.

"Can I turn the lights on?"

"No..."

Ike sighed. Yup...Marth was upset. Ike stumbled over objects spewn across the floor, attempting to make his way to the bed. "Can I sit down by you?" Ike asked in the general direction of the bed.

"No..."

Ike swore loudly as his head clucked into the pole of the bed, rubbing it with his palm. Crap...well, that was probably going to bruise... Ike felt around, finally catching the base of the upper bunk under his fingers. He scooted forwards so his shins pressed to the bottom's base, leaning over the bed slightly. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Ike asked.

"I don't wanna..."

Ike shrugged. "Fine. I'll just go now." Ike shuffled his feet across the carpet as if leaving.

"...Please don't?"

The mercenary grinned, sitting down on the edge of Marth's bed, feeling the prince's weight shift as he made a new depression in the bed. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I lost..."

"I thought you didn't mind?" Ike tried to scavange the darkness for Marth's face to no avail.

"I don't mind losing...but everyone ignored me...even you..."

Ike took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Marth, I didn't ignore you. I was practically under attack. Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"...no..."

Ike chuckled, resting his hand on what he thought would be Marth's cheek. "I'm sorry, Marth. I don't mean to make it seem like i'm ignoring you. Can you forgive me?"

Silence for a moment. Light spilt across the bed as Marth flicked on a small reading lamp at his bedside. Ike blushed. Marth's cheek was actually Marth chest. "O-oh...sorry."

Marth threw his arms around Ike's shoulders rather abruptly, almost smacking his head into Ike's own. The mercenary smiled, embracing the prince gently around his back, planting a soft kiss or two on his forehead. A knock resounded on the door, Ike glancing up. Luckily, the door was locked so no one could enter uninvited, leaving he and Marth to some wonderful privacy if he didn't say so himself. Marth frowned, pulling away from him slightly. "Do we have to get it?" He pouted so cute...

Ike shook his head. "Nah. Of course not." He proceeded to stroke Marth's hair softly. "They can wait."

Marth smiled, cuddling under Ike's chin, the mercenary shutting his eyes in satisfaction. Ike reached over to the little light and flicked it out, its lack drenching the room in a deep darkness. Still, Ike could feel Marth wiggling in his arms to worm his way under the covers. Marth kicked the sheets down to the bottom, where they bunched up and worked his feet under it, reaching down to grab them. Ike took Marth's extended hand into his own, kissing the back softly, hearing the prince sigh dreamily. The mercenary grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their melding forms, his own body pressing closer and closer to his love's. He grinned, the only response being a muffled sigh, soft fingers entangling in his own that had moved around Marth's waist. Ike scooted closer, resting his head on Marth's shoulder and pressing his lips to the boy's neck. "Ike..." Marth whispered. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Hm?" Ike grunted, still leaving a trail of kisses down Marth's side.

"Can we...not do this in public?"

Ike blinked, parting his lips from Marth's skin. "Why not?"

"Well...i'm a prince...I have a certain standard to live up to and...I just can't have us being known about..."

Ike nodded. "I understand, Marth. But what about all those people who saw you kiss me in the stadium?"

"Y-you were giving me CPR, okay? Look...Ike, I just need you to understand this. I'm sorry to ask so much..."

Ike shrugged, scooting closer to Marth's cheek. "We can still do this though, right?"

"I-if I feel like it..."

Ike sighed gently in relief. "That's fine. Get some sleep, Marth. We'll probably have to leave here soon, so you'll need your rest for back home."

Marth cuddled back into Ike's chest cutely. "Will you stay?"

"Here?"

"Yeah..."

"Of course. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Complete: 9:44 PM 8/05/2008

Gah! Improv! I'm adding so much to this story. The last bit was fun to write. Ike's so sweet! :P Anyways, my bio has an update with all the crap I had to put up with today, so read that this time instead of this. I really don't feel like bringing it back up. Well, let me know what you think, other than that Ike's a little out of character. He needs some work, ne?

Disclaimer: Disclaiming things...


	11. The Aftermath

Began Typing: 9:21 PM 8/07/2008

Posted: 6:19 PM 8/09/2008

* * *

Return of the Sixth and the Seventh: Chapter Eleven (The Aftermath)

* * *

Marth yawned lazily before he even opened his eyes, still feeling tired, but a strange thumping noise could be heard somewhere within the manor, most likely on the other side of the door. With a tired grumble, he attempted to sit up, only to find something restricting him by his waist. Marth sighed, letting his eyes drift open. Ike's still gloved arm was wrapped around his upper body, the front of his torso pressed to Marth's back. Somehow, Marth realized with a blush, he and Ike's legs had tangled during the night, his mainly the ones enclosed between Ike's large (and rather hairy) ones. Marth attempted to nudge...push...SHOVE Ike's arm off, failing all three times. All the while, the mysterious thumping outside continued to grow louder and louder, Marth frowning. He had a few options at this point. Wake Ike up and make the thumpy noise stop...or let Ike sleep and lie in irritation as the thumpy-thump continued. Okay, choice made. "Ike, wake up!" Marth hissed, turning and facing Ike in his arms.

Ike sighed and burried his face in Marth's crown, the prince blushing fiercely. He could feel the mercenary's hips pressing into his back and it was all he could do not to slap him. 'He better be asleep!' Marth pushed Ike a little more, trying to get him to at least open his eyes. "Ike! IKE!! HEY!!"

"You know...that kinda ruins the mood..." Ike grumbled, eyes still shut like he might fool him into thinking he was still sleeping if they didn't open.

Marth glared at the obviously awake male next to him. "If you knew I was trying to wake you up, why didn't you move!?"

Ike propped himself up on one elbow, smiling mischievously, his other hand (still around Marth's waist) making small circles on the prince's chest. "I thought I might be able to keep you in bed longer."

Marth, with one amazing feat of strength, pushed Ike out of the bed, the mercenary letting out a slight scream as he fell onto the floor. He just lie there for a few moments until Marth's head peeked over, probably to check that he hadn't hurt him too much. "Oh, now you care." Ike teased, lying there with his arms spread out across the floor comfortably.

Marth shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't quit and you were being a complete and utter perv."

Ike shrugged, hiking up to his feet and dusting his pants off. "You know me...pervy old Ike..."

Ike stared at Marth, the boy hanging out of the covers of the bed, the thin sheets covering only the important parts that didn't appear to be covered by anything else. Ike grinned. "What're you wearing?"

Marth blushed. "Th-that's none of your business."

A large crash somewhere downstairs caused both blue-haired men to look to the door, each with a frown on their faces. Ike shook his head. "I guess we're the last ones awake then..." However, to his great surprise, when he turned around, Marth was completely dressed and passing by him on his way to the door. "Hey! How did you...?"

Marth blinked, Ike looking at him confused. The mercenary's eyes turned to the bed. Fully made. "How did I what?" Marth asked. "Quit fooling around, Ike. I'm going to figure out what all the noise was. You can come if you want."

Marth opened the door, blinking as an angel about two heads smaller than him was spotted outside the door with his fist up, as though if he were given six more seconds he would be knocking obnoxiously. His brunette face pulled into a stupid grin as he realized he was staring into the confused face of one of the room's residents. "Oh, hi!" Pit exclaimed, putting his fist down and leaning back and forth like a two-year old. "I was just coming to ask Ike for some help!"

Marth crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "What do you need Ike's help for?"

Pit's eyes widened in fear. He obviously had nothing to say. "Uh...um...well...I think I need help...uhm...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...humping my...toaster?"

Marth stared at Pit like he had grown about three or four new heads. "Let me get this straight...you need help...HUMPING...your toaster?"

"Yeah...I do. I really do."

Ike walked over to the door, Marth stepping aside to let Ike deal with the problem. Pit wanted HIM after all. "What's this about again?" Ike asked curiously.

"I need your help...humping my...toaster." Pit stated questionably.

Silence covered the room, Ike staring at Pit for a moment. He shrugged. "Alright, show me where it is."

Marth's eyes widened as the two left the room, peeking around the doorway as they walked off down the hall. Pit looked amazed at Ike's acceptance of such a strange and bogus statement, running off down the hall after him with a big silly smile on his face. Marth couldn't help but wonder why Ike had fallen for that, but shut the door to his room before sprinting off down the hall after Ike and Pit. This should be interesting to watch..."Hey, Ike, Pit, wait for me!"

Ike halted and Marth ran up next to him, continuing his walk from there. Pit lead the two up to the kitchen door, grinning at them. "It's in there. I really need your help...humping...it..." No amount of therapy could ever make this moment right. "Ike, you go in first."

Marth put an arm out infront of Ike before he walked into the room, accidentally knocking the mercenary breathless as he walked right into it. "Why does Ike have to go in first?" He asked.

Pit fell silent again, his improv probably nowhere near as clean and connected as he thought it was. "Because... there's a...a...hairy laughing elf throwing televisions at anyone who comes near it and I need Ike to beat him up so I can...have...my...way with the...toaster?"

Marth was beginning to think someone very, VERY drunk was feeding Pit his lines. None of this could possibly be true. Ike however, shrugged and pulled the door open without a second thought, stepping into the darkened room. Ike grinned over his shoulder. "Sorry, Pit." He apologized. "I think your hairy laughing elf, who I suspect is Link, is already taking your toaster-friend to a candle-lit dinner date." He proceeded to switch the lights on.

"SURPRISE!!"

Ike screamed, falling backward onto his ass as a large pack of smashers popped up around the room. Link sat on the island counter with a lamp shade over his head, laughing like the drunk man he probably was. Marth walked over to Ike and held out his hand, pulling the mercenary up to his feet. Ike blinked. "What's this about?" He questioned, staying where he was for fear that Link would come over and slap him on the back or something even more dangerous and possibly painful for HIS health.

"Isha party!" Link cried, swaying from one side of the counter to the other. "Fo' you!"

Ike blinked, watching as Link reached out and swatted the air, Ike assuming that if he were any closer he would be being pat on the shoulder. Luckily, he stood a good two to six feet away from the drunk elf and merely watched in amusement as he toppled onto the floor, his hand still clutching spastically at Ike's tunic. "Is anyone going to help him?" Marth asked to the other smashers around the room.

Fox, who happened to be nearby, shook his head 'no'. "He's been doing that to everyone who's come in the room so far."

Ike shuffled around Link, who almost caught his boot, and stood next to Falco by the table stacked with piles of food, leaning back against it. "A party?" He asked, grabbing a handfull of popcorn from a bucket with Jigglypuff's name on it. "For what?"

"Shouldn't you ask what the party's for BEFORE inviting yourself to the food?" Marth interrogated.

Ike shrugged, his mouth now full of popcorn. "Pwobabwy." He took a moment of silence to swallow. "Really, what's this for, Fox?"

"Were you not with your body the other day?" Fox teased. "You won the tournament! We all figured we'd pull together and give you a congratulations party in the kitchen, hense where we are now. We figured this way, you could have as much food as you wanted and we wouldn't have to make trips."

"Aw!" Ike's mouth was all but dripping with sarcasm. "How sweet. Why didn't you just bring me breakfast in bed so I wouldn't have to move from there all day, either?"

"I told you we should've done that instead!" Pit yelled from across the room.

Ike shook his head. He proceeded to make his way over to Marth's side, the prince squatting by Link and trying to get the drunk to let go of his cape. Unfortunately, Link had an insane grip when he was sober, only clinging harder when he was completely and utterly drunk. Ike had a feeling Link had already failed the sobriety test four times, the line being a row of marshmallows that Pit was reaching for, probably planning on eating them. "Hold me, mommy!" Link cried, nuzzling his face into Marth's leg.

"I'm not your mother!" Marth argued, pulling on his cape slightly. "Now let go!"

Ike grabbed Link by his legs, beginning to pull him back to the counter. "Come on, Link, let's sit down on the counter again..."

"NO!" Link yelled, clutching roughly onto Marth and pulling the prince off his feet and onto the floor with him. "You just wanna take me away from Mommy!"

"Link, i'm not your mom!" Marth yelled once more, trying to pull himself away across the floor.

Ike finally pried Link's hands free from Marth's cape and picked Link up under his arms, setting him up on the counter again, laughing as he toppled over like he was in a bad game of dominoes. "There we go, good as new!"

Link smiled widely at Ike. "...Daddy?"

"Uh...no."

Link's eyes turned to Marth again. "Mommy?"

Marth walked over holding a finger up, which Link stared at intently. However, when he moved it to the side, Link continued to stare dazed into space. Marth shook his head. "No, Link. We're not your parents. Plus, if I had a kid, he wouldn't be as stupid as you."

Ike had run off for about...five seconds...returning with a bucket full of what was likely to be cold water, ice-cubes still visible. "Time to sober up, Link." He stated, pouring it over Link's lamp-shade hat.

Link screamed as the freezing water drenched him, shivering while glaring at Ike. "Wh-what was that for!?"

"That's our Link! Welcome back!" Ike teased.

The elf continued to glare at Ike, pouting slightly. "Is this the thanks I get for arranging this? Freezing water over the head!?"

"You were drunk." Ike shrugged it off, turning to Marth. "So, what're you going to do now that the tournament's over?"

Marth simply shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I never really thought it would end."

Ike smirked. "Well...it did."

"I've noticed that. So, what're you going to do?"

The mercenary shrugged, similarly to how Marth did. "Well...I never thought about it either. I was going to use your idea as a spring board, but..."

Ike jumped around six or seven feet as the fox that had located himself off in the corner of the room by Falco slammed his hand onto his back with a big smile. "Hey, Ike. What was that you and Marth were doing yesterday during the battle?" Marth's back became as stiff as a board, gulping in fear as he cast a side-ways glance to Ike, who was equally as rigid.

Link's eyes widened. "Ooooooooooooooooooo, Fox! Do you mean when Marth got hurt and needed CPR?"

Silence befell the group and all heads turned to Link. Marth, however, seemed relieved. "Be stupider, Link. No, I mean when they-!"

Ike interrupted. "Yeah. Speaking of which, Marth, how's your punctured lung? Dr.Mario said is was pretty bad and that you were lucky to even be alive after such a blow." Fox looked incredibly confused.

Marth acted like his stomach didn't feel all that great. "Fine. The doctor said it would take some intensive therapy to fix all that damage, but who knows. In six years, I might be able to run again."

Fox's eye twitched. "I...i'm sorry for making fun of you then..." And with that he stalked off with his head hung in defeat.

Marth smiled at Ike. Okay, so Ike wasn't so great at threats, but Marth wasn't sure he had ever met a better liar. Both had to refrain from giggling as Fox moped away, making brief eye-contact before looking back to Link. "So, how's Zelda doing?" Marth asked curiously.

"Zelda and I are gonna get engaged!" Link interrupted.

"So soon?" Marth asked, facing the slightly sober elf. "You guys only started dating a few months ago!"

"Yeah, I know. But i've known her since I was a kid and we were always interested in each other and...I'm planing on proposing soon."

Marth's face softened. "Oh, so you HAVEN'T proposed yet. You're just going to soon."

"Yup!"

"So, what's your plan?" Marth sat down on the counter by him, Ike plopping down on the opposite side.

"Well," Link began like this was some grand scheme he was going to reveal to them, "first, i'm going to buy a whole bunch of helium balloons and tie a note on one and a ring on another, then take her to the park and give her the balloon with the note that asks her to find the red balloon, with the ring!"

Ike nodded, smiling. "That sounds like a great idea! I mean, it'll be perfect for-!"

"That's horrible!" Marth interrupted.

"Yeah!" Ike burst out. "Horrible! What were you thinking, Link!? What are you, retarded?"

Link blinked. "Well...I thought it was a good idea..."

Marth shook his head. "Trust me, Link. She won't like it. Here, let me help you out here..."

Ike stepped aside, joining Fox and Falco across the room in a watermelon seed spitting battle, hiding behind anything he could find. Everything was fair game, including people and other pieces of furniture. Marth and Link had to throw themselves onto the floor to avoid several of the seeds. After a while, the party wound down and Ike and Marth found themselves sitting on the counter Link had been on quietly, the rest of the smashers having left around ten minutes ago. Link was the last to leave, thanking Marth for his advice the whole way out the door. Only then, when they sat completely alone, did Ike attempt to place his hand over Marth's. The prince smiled at him, glancing over out of the corner of his eyes, letting him keep his hand where it was. After a few moments of more silence, Marth leaned onto Ike's chest, his head pressed gently under his chin. "Where are you going to go after the tournament, Marth?" Ike whispered. "'Cause i'll go with you..."

Marth looked up at him. "No, you won't. You can't come with me...then it would be obvious."

Ike frowned. "Then...how am I going to see you again?"

Marth looked down, leaning back against him. "I...I don't know. I'll write you a letter every once and a while. Plus, i'm sure the tourney won't let us forget they exist anyways. I'm sure we'll be able to contact each other still. Just be patient."

Ike nodded. "Alright..."

"Look, Ike...let's just enjoy the time we have left here, alright?"

Ike smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips to Marth's roughly, the prince groaning under the pressure. The mercenary wrapped his arms around the prince, lying back onto the counter, Marth falling with him. The prince's hands were stuck between their chests, their bodies pressed together tight. After several moments of a game of rough tonsil-hockey, Marth and Ike pulled away from each other. Ike grinned stupidly. "You know i'm not going to leave you alone now, right?"

Marth gave Ike a half-hearted glare. "Well, if you hold on for a moment I have something for you." Ike smiled, waiting patiently as Marth's hand slipped behind his back. "Close your eyes..."

Ike shut his eyes and- "OW!"

Marth laughed, jumping off the counter and running to the door with a big smile. Ike rubbed his cheek, glaring at the prince. "You slapped me...AGAIN! And for no reason!!"

Marth smirked. "Think of it as my way of saying 'I love you'."

Ike sprung up to his feet, sprinting towards Marth, who ran off down the hall. "Hey, wait up! I have to tell you how I say it in Crimea!" Ike yelled.

"No! I don't wanna know!"

Ike chased Marth off down the hall of Smash Manor, shoving anyone in his way out of it and disappearing down the corner of the hall on the way to the dining room. Link shot a glare after the two after they tossed him into a platter of wine that Mario was carrying for some reason. "Hey! Slow down in the halls! Cheese...it's my job to break the rules of the manor..."

* * *

Completed: 8:22 PM 8/08/2008

Okay, so it's not the best ending i've ever written. Give me a break. I can't believe it's Friday! Huzzah! My feet really hurt and I finally get two days of rest! I'll probably be typing all the time too...so it's not much of a rest. I need to start writing again, too. This is pretty much all i've been writing lately, too...oh well. Hope you liked it! I tried to extend the ending a bit this time to make up for the abrupt cut-off of the last story's but uh...it had to end sometime. Anywho, I don't know what it will be called yet, but there is a story that either I or one of my friends might write for me with more mature themes. It TECHNICALLY would qualify as Part 3, but my aim is for it to stand on its own, too. Well, hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: Okay, this is getting silly. Every chapter I disown this stuff and by now it should be pretty obvious I don't own much of anything I write about. :P


End file.
